


Бог и его инквизитор

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Fables, Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, BDSM, F/M, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: «Мстители» объединяются с жителями Фейблтауна, чтобы отразить нападение на Нью-Йорк.





	1. Особенный день

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер «Fables», «Мстители», «Охотники на ведьм», «Тор». Во вселенной комиксов «Fables» в Нью-Йорке существует район Фейблтаун, где живут сказочные персонажи. Также в этой вселенной действует лорд Ганзель, однако автор своим произволом придал ему внешность Ганзеля Куна из фильма «Охотники на ведьм», иначе говоря актера Джереми Реннера. Таким образом, лорд Ганзель стал двойником Клинта Бартона, он же Хоукай из инициативы «Мстители».

Снежная королева восседала на троне в главном зале своего дворца. Трон был установлен на высоте полутора метров, и оттуда она могла видеть всех, кто пришел по ее приказу, – элиту армии Сказочного королевства, командиров подразделений и отрядов. Уродливые морды гоблинов, троллей, великанов преобладали в рядах сказочного войска, однако кое-где мелькали человеческие – мужские и женские лица: Родни и Джун, Магрибинец, мистер Кобермэн, графиня Батори, Соловей-Разбойник…

Всем им она уже сообщила важную новость: армия Империи собиралась напасть на Нью-Йорк. Они хотели вернуть блудных детей, сбежавших в обычный мир.

Снежная королева, главнокомандующая армии, ласково улыбалась своим подчиненным, но никто из них не рисковал улыбнуться ей в ответ. Она выглядела невинно и безобидно: юная девушка-тростинка с огромными глазищами и белокурыми волосами, струящимися по плечам. Тем, кто не подозревал о ее настоящей сущности, она представлялась своим настоящим, финским именем – Лумикунингатар, и разрешала звать себя просто Луми. Те, кто соглашался, обычно недолго жили после этого.

Только Повелитель Сказочных королевств мог называть ее Луми, как маленькую девочку. Однако Император обычно обходился окриком «эй, ты!». И Луми не позволяла себе хоть как-то возразить монстру, захватившему десятки сказочных стран, сотни королевств, уничтожившему тысячи и тысячи сказочных существ.

Сейчас Император стоял в дверях тронного зала, произнося напутственную речь своей армии. Армии, которой он никогда не командовал сам, перепоручив ее Снежной королеве. Но любой солдат этого войска был готов по приказу Императора броситься в костер или выпустить самому себе кишки. А ее… Ее приказы обсуждали, подвергали сомнениям, а отряд инквизиции и вовсе ей не подчинялся, беспрекословно слушая только своего командира.

Луми недовольно посмотрела на главного инквизитора, тенью стоявшего в углу зала. Он ответил ей нечитаемым взглядом светлых глаз – иногда они казались Луми зелеными, иногда синими, и она представляла себе, что это разноцветные солнечные отблески, бегающие по льду в ясную погоду.

Луми почувствовала поднимающееся внутри раздражение. Инквизиция – элита войск темных сил, безупречно обученные воины, равных которым не было нигде, и их предводитель, гениальный стратег и непобедимый солдат, никогда не промахивающийся стрелок – только с помощью этого подразделения они могли бы усмирить всех непокорных. Однако у отряда инквизиции был один незыблемый принцип: они вступали в бой только тогда, когда противник применял темную магию. И этим принципом они не поступились ни разу, так же, как никто из воинов ни разу не пошел наперекор своему предводителю.  
Был у Луми один весьма неприятный опыт, когда она попыталась настроить солдат инквизиции против их главы, решив, что без него они не будут так непослушны... Ее передернуло от плохого воспоминания. Нет, она больше никогда не повторит такой... ошибки. Луми снова метнула гневный взгляд в сторону главного инквизитора. Лорд Ганзель, затянутый в свой обычный кожаный плащ, спокойно посмотрел на нее в ответ и слегка поклонился. На его скуластом лице с широко посаженными глазами и неожиданно красивыми, нежными для такого мрачного мужчины губами не промелькнуло и тени эмоций.

– Ничего, – подумала Луми с неожиданным злорадством: она помнила, какой сегодня день. – Я еще вызову у тебя чувства. Ты у меня еще заплачешь, верховный лорд-инквизитор.

Но она не позволила появиться и тени злорадства на своем прекрасном молодом лице. На нем отражалось исключительное внимание к словам их повелителя, который решил во плоти явиться перед подданными. Повелителя, которого жители Фейблтауна называли только Врагом.

О да, жители Фейблтауна… Жалкие, беспомощные трусы, пытающиеся скрыться от того, кто все равно их найдет. Луми усмехнулась – опять только внутренне, и придала взгляду еще больше подобострастия, разглядывая темную, еле различимую фигуру Императора в конце зала.

Через десять минут Повелитель закончил свою речь, и командиры магического войска немедленно ринулись исполнять его наказы. То ли по собственному рвению, то ли просто из желания как можно быстрее оказаться подальше от Императора. Главный инквизитор тоже устремился к выходу, и Луми, слегка улыбаясь, следила за ним. Но когда тот оказался у самых дверей, она окликнула его своим переливчатым голоском:  
– Лорд Ганзель! Мне нужно обсудить с вами… тактику наступления. Задержитесь, пожалуйста.

О, он отлично понял, к чему все идет. Лорд-инквизитор остановился, и Луми с любопытством наблюдала за его коротко стриженым затылком, который резко наклонился вперед, плечи в кожаном пальто вздымались от судорожного дыхания, затем мужчина выпрямился и успокоился. Принял то, что ему предстояло.

Лорд Ганзель обернулся и пошел обратно к трону. Путь был действительно не короток – ему предстояло пройти около тысячи футов – но шел он так долго, так неохотно, что Луми поторопила его:  
– Быстрей.

И все равно Ганзель подошел к трону только через пару минут. Его красивое лицо словно закаменело. Он не задал ни одного вопроса, потому что не хотел знать, что будет. «Ну что ж, – подумала Луми, – тебе все равно не избежать того, что я для тебя приготовила».

– На колени, – произнесла Снежная королева таким скучающим тоном, как будто ей давно уже приелось все происходящее.

Лорд Ганзель постоял недолго, упорно глядя на носки своих сапог, затем выдохнул и опустился вниз. Луми торжествовала – ее непокорный слуга сдался. В который раз.

– Замечательно, – похвалила она его, но тот никак не отозвался на эти слова, по-прежнему предпочитая смотреть в ледяной пол, смутно отражавший его самого.

Луми пожала плечами: уже сдался, но еще упрямится. Что ж, это было вполне в характере лорда-инквизитора.

– Все время этого идиотского представления под названием «Напутствие армии» я смотрела на тебя и представляла, чем мы займемся сегодня, – сообщила девушка, расстегивая шубку. – Ведь сегодня у нас особенный день, не так ли, лорд Ганзель? – она потянула вверх скромное серебристое платье, обнажая бедра. – Сегодня ты очень хочешь, чтобы я тебя наказала, верно?

Стоявший на коленях мужчина опять промолчал. Тогда голос Луми стал жестче:  
– Сними плащ.

Ганзель подчинился быстро, отшвырнув кожаное одеяние в сторону.  
– Теперь рубашку.

И ее постигла та же судьба. Луми разглядывала широкую грудь с напряженными от холода сосками, сильные руки, перевитые венами, – на левой красовалась татуировка, знак принадлежности к инквизиции – и чувствовала, как набухают собственные соски.

– Расстегни брюки и покажи мне себя.

Ганзель, уже знавший последовательность действий, расстегнул ширинку и высвободил крупный, но все еще спокойный член. Глядя на него, Луми запустила руку между бедер, сразу найдя уже влажный возбужденный клитор. Она задрала платье к талии, так что стало видно золотистые завитки волос между ног и порхающие кругами пальцы. Два гоблина, стоявшие по бокам ее трона, вытянули безобразные головы, жадно наблюдая за ее действиями, но она не обратила на них никакого внимания. Для нее прислуга значила не больше, чем домашние животные, а порой и меньше. Правда, когда второй гоблин перестал следить за ней и впился взглядом между расставленных ног Ганзеля, она усмехнулась: ну, бывает же.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты ласкал себя, лорд Ганзель, пока не станешь твердым, таким же твердым, как мой любимый лед! – приказала она, высвобождая из платья одну маленькую грудь и вцепляясь в сосок короткими перламутровыми ноготками.

Мужчина на коленях помедлил секунду, затем взял в левую ладонь член и начал гладить его, обвиваясь пальцами вокруг кончика, скрытого крайней плотью. Через некоторое время он оттянул кожицу к основанию члена, показалась крупная темно-красная головка. Движения руки Ганзеля ускорились, он начал задерживать дыхание, и Луми, сама уже работавшая между ног раскрытой ладонью, поняла, что тот готовится к пику удовольствия.

Но сегодня у нее были на лорда-инквизитора другие планы.

– Стой, – приказала она железным тоном.

Он не сразу послушался, надеясь на снисхождение, сделав еще пару движений и размазав ладонью по члену выступившую из маленького отверстия прозрачную жидкость. И все-таки замер.

– Раздевайся догола, – сказала его мучительница жестко. – И становись на четвереньки.  
Ганзель неловко поднялся, тяжелый стоявший член упруго дернулся. Сначала он расстегнул хитроумные застежки сапог и отставил их в сторону, затем спустил штаны. А еще через секунду застыл в самой открытой, самой уязвимой для мужчины позе.

Луми спустилась с трона, оставив шубку на сиденье. Она продолжала придерживать платье так, чтобы ее промежность была видна.

Девушка подошла к нему сзади и постояла некоторое время, любуясь напряженной мускулистой спиной, широкими развернутыми плечами, руками, под кожей которых так и ходили мышцы. Затем медленно присела.

Луми, как завороженная, смотрела на оттопыренный зад мужчины, на видимую расщелину, на темную полоску, которая от промежности уходила в анус. Между ног у нее пульсировало, естество требовало прикосновений. Луми отставила одну ногу и потерлась лобком о сильное бедро Ганзеля. Тот слегка подался вперед от неожиданности, затем вернулся в прежнюю позицию. Это понравилось девушке: словно она сама имела этого мужчину. Луми схватила его руками за бедра и, чуть приподнявшись, продолжила тереться об упругую задницу. Она любила так утверждать свою власть над ним, но поза была неудобная, поэтому вскоре она отодвинулась, легла на спину и закончила дело никогда не подводившими пальцами. Дойти до оргазма Снежной королеве помог и прекрасный вид на небольшие подтянувшиеся яички и твердый член, прижимавшийся к поджарому животу. Некоторое время она лежала, еще подрагивая от удовольствия, машинально оглаживая бедро Ганзеля. Затем решительно поднялась: пришло время и лорду-инквизитору получить свое.

– Дорогой Ганзель, ты же не думаешь, что я тебя оставлю без порции наслаждения?

Она изящно взмахнула рукой – и ее кисть тут же покрылась тонким слоем льда, словно перчаткой. Лорд Ганзель обернулся на ее слова, и его глаза расширились при виде остекленевших пальцев. Что ж, он хорошо помнил предыдущие уроки, усмехнулась Луми.  
Эти пальцы она резко ввела в темневшее отверстие мужчины, и тот моментально закаменел от боли.

– Нет-нет, – сказала она. – Я не разрешала. Расслабься.

У Ганзеля не получалось, он судорожно сжимался, пытаясь не пустить в себя эти «ножницы».

– Расслабься, я сказала! – Луми хлестнула жертву второй рукой по заду, оставив отчетливый алый отпечаток.

У Ганзеля тряслись от изнеможения и ноги, и руки, по спине, несмотря на прохладный воздух в зале, поползли капли пота, но он все-таки смог преодолеть инстинктивную защиту. Луми ощутила, что входить стало легче, и она задвигала пальцами в ледяной перчатке туда и обратно, сначала неторопливо и даже нежно, потом все сильнее и резче. Другой рукой она скользнула под живот мужчины и взяла обмякший было член, который в ее пальцах снова начал крепнуть. Тут девушка почувствовала, что и на нее снова нахлынуло возбуждение. Она не удивилась: ее всегда заводила и завораживала полная власть над этим прекрасным сильным мужским телом.

– А теперь скажи мне, – пропела она так красиво, словно ничего сейчас и не делала, у нее даже дыхание не сбилось, – скажи мне, какой сегодня день.

Ганзель упорно молчал, хриплое тяжелое дыхание было единственным звуком, который можно было от него услышать.

Луми продолжала разрабатывать его анальное отверстие, так резко и яростно врываясь в тело жертвы, что мужчина еле удерживался руками на гладком ледяном полу, чтобы не упасть вперед.

– Я не закончу с тобой до тех пор, пока ты не ответишь, – ласково сказала она ему. – Я разорву тебе все внутри, если ты мне не ответишь. Что случилось в этот день?

Лорд Ганзель опять не ответил, но Луми чувствовала, что он на грани срыва. Поэтому девушка продолжила:  
– Итак… в этот день… много лет тому назад… ты…

– Я убил свою сестру Гретель! – выкрикнул он, и в тот же момент Луми обхватила его член маленькой ладошкой. Хватило пары движений, чтобы лорд Ганзель кончил, белые нити спермы запачкали лед. Лорд Ганзель тоже упал на пол, тяжело дыша.

Застегивая шубку, Луми смотрела свысока на свернувшегося в позе эмбриона мужчину у своих ног. Внутреннюю поверхность его бедер уже пятнала кровь. Луми нисколько не беспокоилась о повреждениях лорда Ганзеля: в распоряжении инквизиции было много средств залечить физические раны. А душевные раны были не по ее части.


	2. Новое название на карте

Отряд Мстителей откровенно скучал, слушая рассказ Ника Фьюри. Тот собрал главных супергероев Земли, чтобы поведать им о необходимости снова кого-то спасать. Наташа рассматривала ногти, оценивая качество маникюра, Брюс был погружен в размышления о некоторых физических законах, а Старк с Роджерсом внимательно следили за развлечением Хоукая. Агент Бартон демонстрировал ловкость рук странным способом: он положил правую ладонь на стол, растопырив пальцы, в левую руку взял нож и с невероятной скоростью начал втыкать его между пальцами по очереди. Тони и Стивен, отвесив челюсти, ждали, когда же Клинт, наконец, всадит себе десантный нож в руку, однако тот не давал им никакой надежды на это ловкими отточенными движениями.  
Фьюри, вздохнув, вскинул подбородок и начал, наконец, говорить о деле, которое, по его мнению, было достаточно необычным.

– Вы знаете о районе Нью-Йорка, который называется Фейблтаун? – спросил он своим низким, скрежещущим голосом, и у Роджерса в который раз возникло ощущение, что он слышит звук внезапно затормозившего огромного грузовика.

– Я знаю Большое Яблоко, как свои пять пальцев, нет такого района, – отмахнулся Старк, следя, как движения ножа в руках Бартона сливаются в одну блестящую линию.

– Мы тоже так думали, – Фьюри многозначительно замедлил темп речи и с удовлетворением увидел, как Мстители поневоле начали прислушиваться к его словам. – Однако оказалось, что в нашем мегаполисе имеется целый район, скрытый от глаз обывателей. Даже мы до поры до времени не знали о его существовании, пока его жители не обратились в Щ.И.Т. за помощью. Я хочу представить вам их делегата, надеюсь, он вам объяснит все лучше, чем я. Потому что я лично до сих пор в полном охренении, – последнюю фразу, правда, Фьюри произнес в сторону и вполголоса.

***

Вошедший мужчина сразу заставил напрячься всех Мстителей, кроме вечно беззаботного Старка. Руки Наташи сами потянулись к спрятанным в одежде кинжалам, Роджерс нахмурился – на его лице появилось выражение, как будто он старался вспомнить что-то, но тщетно. От визитера ощутимо пахло опасностью, запах можно было собирать руками и раскладывать по карманам.

– Мистер Бозли Вулф, – произнес Фьюри и отошел в сторону. Мистер Вулф коротко наклонил голову, при этом не выпуская из виду всех сидевших за столом. Как опытный сотрудник спецслужб, отметил про себя Бартон. И эту мысль тут же подтвердил комментарий Фьюри:  
– Шериф Фейблтауна.

Вулф? А ведь действительно, волк: у шерифа был низкий лоб, тяжелые кустистые брови и недобрые, горящие желтым огнем глаза. Его голос был похож на рычание зверя – низкое, недовольное.

– Мы бы никогда не обратились к вам за помощью, – словно пересиливая себя, сказал он. – Первым пунктом в наших правилах стоит то, что обычные люди не должны знать о Фейблтауне.

– Никогда не говори о бойцовском клубе, – бросил в сторону Старк, делая вид, что его совершенно ничего не интересует.

– Я смотрел этот фильм, – резко ответил ему Бозли. – Очень неплохой. Можно сказать, что мы храним в тайне наше существование по той же причине, что и члены Бойцовского клуба. Слишком сильный интерес мы бы вызвали.

– О да, – показушно зевнул Старк. – Не сомневаюсь. Всем было бы жизненно необходимо посмотреть на мистера Вулфа, который так красиво двигает бровями.

– На мистера Вулфа – возможно нет. А вот на мистера Волка…

Шериф отступил на пару шагов назад, вынул руки из рукавов бежевого плаща, накинул его себе на голову и развернулся спиной к Мстителям. Он присел на корточки – а через мгновение поднялся уже на четырех конечностях, превратившись в огромного черного волка.

Оборотень был огромен без преувеличения: в нем уместилось бы четыре или пять Бозли Вулфов в человеческой форме. Обычных волков такого размера не существовало. От него резко и неприятно пахло, но не животным, а мокрым железом и кладбищенской землей. Длинная черная шерсть неопрятно торчала на боках. Он заговорил невнятно – волчья пасть не приспособлена к человеческой артикуляции:  
– Ну как теперь, убедительно?

– Вполне, – одобрительно сказал Бартон, не прекращая игр с ножом. Однако сторонний наблюдатель заметил бы, что пальцы Клинта крепче держались за ручку ножа, а кисть развернулась таким образом, чтобы метнуть оружие в случае опасности.

– Хорошо, тогда я обращаюсь, а то говорить тяжело, – сказал оборотень, и через несколько секунд превратился в шерифа загадочного Фейблтауна. Он немного подвигал челюстью, размял до хруста пальцы и спокойно посмотрел на Мстителей. – Вопросы?

Стив Роджерс бросил взгляд на Фьюри, словно спрашивая разрешения заговорить, затем спросил:  
– Население Фейблтауна – оборотни?

– Нет, – покачал головой Бозли. – Население Фейблтауна – сказочные персонажи.

Старк громко присвистнул, Бартон, наконец, отложил в сторону нож. Вулф продолжил:  
– Я согласен, что звучит удивительно. Даже те люди, которые обращали внимание на наш район и начинали подозревать что-то неладное, ни разу не додумались до действительного положения вещей. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы просто восприняли это как данность: то, что вы называете сказками, существует в реальности. Если не хотите верить, посмотрите на меня: я прекрасно знаком с тремя поросятами. Да-да, и домики я сдул. Я на короткой ноге с Белоснежкой и Спящей красавицей, Прекрасным принцем и Джеком Бобовым стеблем, Красавицей и Чудовищем. Я видел вашу модель вселенной из девяти миров, в котором ваш мир называется Мидгардом. Она очень достоверна, вот разве что вы упустили Родные Земли – мое измерение, измерение с сотней сказочных королевств.

– Сотня королевств? – переспросила Наташа. – Что же вам понадобилось в Нью-Йорке?  
Шериф помолчал, и все поняли, что прозвучал самый важный вопрос.

– До некоторого времени мы жили, как все: кто-то дружил, кто-то ссорился. Да, не обходилось без локальных конфликтов, даже войн. Но никто не ожидал, что придет глобальное зло. И когда на нас напал Враг… Мы оказались не готовы. Даже могучие герои предпочли сбежать. Сейчас все сказочные королевства – это одна Империя. Все те, кто не успел проскочить в Мидгард, либо убиты, либо перешли на сторону Врага, либо превращены в рабов. Ворота между измерениями заперты с нашей стороны, тем не менее, каким-то образом подручные Врага просачиваются сюда. В прошлом году мы пережили нашествие деревянных солдат и визит Бабы-яги: Император вел разведку. Он хочет вернуть жителей Фейблтауна обратно, в сказочное измерение, под свою власть. Нет, на Мидгард он нападать не будет, он адекватно оценивает свои силы – сейчас, по крайней мере. Но при нападении деревянных солдат погибли и обычные люди. И очень возможно, что жертв будет больше при новой атаке. Поэтому мы и обращаемся к вам. Мы хотим, чтобы вы предотвратили потенциальную опасность, грозящую Нью-Йорку, и помогли нам.  
Вулф замолчал, давая слово Мстителям.

– Звучит захватывающе, – усмехнулся Старк. Бартон пожал плечами, типа «да без проблем» – и снова взялся за нож. Роджерс деловито сказал:  
– Нам будут нужны дополнительные сведения о силах врага, о его вооружении. Я надеюсь, вы сможете предоставить нам это?

Вулф кивнул, приготовившись говорить, но его прервал Фьюри.  
– Хочу сказать кое о чем, чего наши герои, вероятно, не поняли, – он обвел всех глазами, немного промолчал для пущего эффекта и продолжил:  
– Мы будем иметь дело с магией. Настоящим волшебством, которое бывает темным и светлым. И в котором мы все ни черта не смыслим. Со всем уважением к вам и вашим способностям, волшебник способен нейтрализовать любого из вас. Я считаю, что нам необходимо пригласить Тора.

Вулф, нахмурившись, посмотрел на него: он не понимал, почему воцарилось молчание, прерываемое мерным постукиванием ножа. Но и оно вскоре затихло – нож в руках Бартона замедлил движение.

– Ну и почему вы все на меня смотрите? – спросил он, нервно оглядывая присутствующих. Кожа на лбу агента собралась глубокими складками, широко расставленные серые глаза пытались поймать чужие взгляды.

– Черт!!!! – заорал Клинт, вскакивая со своего места. – Да почему я виноват в том, что этот божок возомнил себе, что влюблен? Это у него крыша поехала, а осуждают почему-то меня!

Роджерс и Старк синхронно отвели глаза. Фьюри взял себе на заметку, упоминанием о чем можно было вывести из себя стрелка за пять секунд. И не просто вывести из себя – буквально взбесить.

– Приглашайте вы, кого хотите! Тор такой же Мститель, как все мы. Но ему почему-то требуется отдельное приглашение. Ну что, он бог, как же. Может, мне ему открыточку именную подписать? Да? Тогда я пойду цветочки рисовать!

Секунда – и разъяренного Соколиного глаза уже не было в зале. Бозли Вулф проводил его взглядом с несколько недоумевающим выражением на лице. Однако его интересовало совсем другое, и он прямо задал вопрос:  
– Мы можем на вас рассчитывать?

Фьюри ответил за всех присутствовавших:  
– Безусловно.

– Отлично, – и тут Бозли впервые улыбнулся искренне, во весь рот, и от этой улыбочки мороз по коже пополз даже у Наташи. – Тогда мы с вами свяжемся…

– Э-э-э-э… – можно задать один вопрос? – Брюс Беннер поднялся, нервно крутя в руках очки. Шериф посмотрел на него вопросительно. – Можно узнать, как вы решаете вопрос сохранения одежды на себе во время… м-м-м… трансформации?


	3. Ведьма и инквизитор

Из-за готовившегося нападения на человеческий мир в имперской армии была объявлена мобилизация. Луми шла вдоль рядов перепуганных тощих крестьян, пригнанных принцем Лимоном, и настроение ее неотвратимо портилось. Эти «добровольцы» годились разве что на роль пушечного мяса, обучить их чему-либо было нереально. Некоторые новоявленные солдаты откровенно рыдали, прячась за чужие плечи. А этому мальчишке вообще вряд ли было больше десяти лет. Зачем его сюда притащили, чтобы он поднимал боевой дух солдат невинным ротиком?

Не способствовало хорошему настроению Луми и то, что лорд Ганзель со своим отрядом отбыл на один из дальних полигонов для тренировок. Заночевать инквизиторы планировали там же. А это значило, что Снежная королева оставалась без вечернего развлечения, не получится дать простор своей фантазии, каким еще способом можно унизить строптивого мужчину.

***

А ведь когда она его впервые увидела, она даже представить себе не могла, что между ними будет. Глядя, как невысокий, но собранный и мастерски владеющий боевыми приемами мужчина разбирается с соперниками, превосходившими его в несколько раз по физической силе, росту и весу, как вслепую попадает в центр мишени с любого расстояния, Луми мрачно думала, что ее место предводительницы имперской армии находится под большим вопросом. Однако Император успокоил ее, сообщив, что новичок – лорд Ганзель – будет создавать свой отряд, инквизицию. И тот действительно почти никак не пересекался с ней, а под его началом откуда-то брались такие же, как он, мрачные, суровые мужчины, отлично владеющие оружием, рукопашным боем и не признающие магических приемов. Однако вскоре Снежная королева столкнулась с тем, что верховный лорд-инквизитор так же, как и его подразделение, откровенно игнорировали существование главнокомандующей, не подчиняясь ее приказам и даже не желая слушать их. Более того, во время военных советов Ганзель позволял себе вступать в пререкания с ней – при всех. Больше всего бесило девушку то, что все его возражения были сугубо по делу. И выставляли ее при этом полной дурой. После одного такого заседания Луми велела Ганзелю остаться.

Она подошла к нему вплотную и прошипела в его спокойное, отрешенное лицо:  
– Не смей перечить мне при всех, понял?

– Ты предлагала действия, которые бы привели к провалу всей операции, – невозмутимо ответил он.

– Ты мог бы сказать мне об этом после совета! – крикнула Луми, чувствуя, как иголками колет щеки прилившая к коже ледяная кровь.

– Надо было немедленно исправить план операции, – возразил лорд-инквизитор. – Я не уверен, что ты бы оповестила Императора о моих возражениях.

Он в лицо обвинил ее в том, что она захотела бы скрыть свои ошибки ценой поражения армии. Самое страшное было в том, что Ганзель говорил правду. Она разве что присвоила бы себе его наблюдения и заявила, что хочет исправить собственные ошибки. Она не выносила, когда оказывалась неправой.

Ганзель – такой невозмутимый и принципиальный – наконец, вывел ее из себя, и Луми дала ему пощечину. Врезала с такой силой, что на бледной коже остался алый отпечаток ладони. Снежная королева ахнула и беспомощно уставилась на его лицо. Она давно считала, что лорд-инквизитор обладает привлекательной внешностью, но только сейчас поняла: он просто восхитителен. Безусловно красив, как может быть красиво совершенное оружие.

Она ждала, что сейчас он ей ответит, и откровенно боялась этого.

Но вместо этого лорд-инквизитор только прикрыл глаза и опустил голову.

Луми не поверила сначала, затем для проверки ударила его снова, не стесняясь, ребром ладони. У Ганзеля только дернулось плечо – заслониться. Но он тут же отвел его назад.  
И Луми поняла, что победила. Все, чем она занималась после этого, – выясняла границы дозволенного.

***

Оказалось, что наедине ей было позволено практически все. Ганзель по первому требованию становился на колени, раздевался, терпел побои, раздвигал ноги и подставлял задницу – делал все, что она хотела. И при этом шевелил губами, словно считал. Сначала Луми не придала этому значения, все ее внимание сконцентрировалось на собственном удовольствии. Но потом она поняла: он подсчитывает нанесенный ущерб, словно приговоренный к порке считает удары розгами.

– За что ты себя наказываешь? – спросила она однажды, удобно расположившись на троне, закинув одну ногу на подлокотник. Так ей было удобно гладить себя между ног, наблюдая, как обнаженный Ганзель отжимается от пола. Она брала его на измор: у мужчины уже дрожали руки, срывалось дыхание, пот катился градом, но он не сдавался. Однако при ее словах он резко сгруппировался, сев на корточки.

– Я ни за что себя не наказываю, – процедил он, все мышцы на его теле были напряжены так, словно он собирался рвануть куда-то с низкого старта.

– Правда? – усмехнулась Луми и одной рукой, той, что не поглаживала нежно влажный клитор, соорудила два аркана, приковавших Ганзеля к полу за обе руки. Он рванулся прочь, но ледяная веревка разрезала кожу на обеих руках чуть ли не до кости.

Инквизитор застыл, тяжело дыша: обе руки заведены далеко назад, гибкое тело выгнуто, натянуто, как струна, он опирался даже не на колени – на вывернутые лодыжки. Некоторое время он боролся сам с собой, но вскоре рухнул на ледяной пол, уткнувшись лицом в прикованные запястья.

– Я виноват, – глухо сказал он, – я так виноват. Гретель… если бы не я, она была бы жива. Насколько стало бы лучше, если бы осталась жить она, а не я. Лучше бы она убила меня.

Вот так Луми узнала, что имена Ганзель и Гретель теперь нельзя поставить вместе. Хотя бы потому, что один сказочный персонаж был жив, а второй – безнадежно мертв. И человеческий мир не постарался оживить бедняжку Гретель. Понятно, что ненависть Ганзеля к фрау Тотенкиндер, которую людская память спасла из мертвых, усугубилась в сотни раз.

Ганзель бичевал себя из-за Гретель. Луми так и не удалось узнать, при каких обстоятельствах произошло убийство, но ей было достаточно того, что при упоминании покойной сестры лорд-инквизитор прекращал любое сопротивление и позволял делать с собой что угодно. Наедине.

***

Вот только Луми очень хотела, чтобы о ее власти над несговорчивым, суровым лордом Ганзелем знали все. Поэтому она любым способом пыталась это продемонстрировать.

О, ей так это нравилось – может быть, именно потому, что она знала, как это не нравится Ганзелю. Она вызывала к себе слуг в то время, когда он находился у нее. Лорд-инквизитор стоял на коленях, в одной рубашке, и она, спеша отдать распоряжение слугам, на ходу, словно случайно, отворачивала полу незастегнутой рубашки, демонстрируя всем одно из своих главных сокровищ. Ганзель каждый раз дергался, сжимал челюсти так, что, казалось, зубы раскрошатся, но молчал и оставался на месте.

Хотя один раз Луми перестаралась: вызвала к себе троих командиров подразделений инквизиции. Вероятно, он узнал их по звуку шагов, по тому, как парадные сапоги бряцали коваными каблуками – в бою инквизиторы таких не надевали, чтобы не шуметь. Луми ахнуть не успела, как лорд Ганзель оказался у нее за спиной, а к ее горлу опасно прижался острый нож, закаленный особым способом, позволявшим убить даже магическое существо.

– Прикажи им уйти, пока они не подошли ближе, – ее ухо обжег горячий шепот. – Иначе, клянусь, я перережу тебе глотку.

И Снежная королева ни на секунду не усомнилась в правдивости слов Ганзеля.

– Господа инквизиторы, – прозвенела Луми серебряным голоском, пока звон каблуков раздавался еще неподалеку, – вам необходимо немедленно отправиться на десятый полигон. Лорд Ганзель прибудет вскорости за вами.

Каблуки немедленно начали бряцать, только их звук теперь отдалялся. Зачарованная сталь упала у ее ног. Луми обратила на Ганзеля взгляд огромных невинных глаз, и тот неловко опустился перед ней на колени.

– Знаешь, – тягуче произнесла она, но с каждым новым звуком ее голос обретал твердость столетнего льда Арктики, – до десятого полигона тебе будет очень трудно добираться, потому что на лошади сидеть ты не сможешь.

И суровый мужчина тяжело сглотнул, глядя на блеснувшее в руке красавицы острое оружие.

Тогда лорд Ганзель в самом деле добирался к десятому полигону в колеснице, забившись в угол скамьи. Когда он приехал, он не позволил никому из отряда сопровождать себя в подсобное помещение, а затем вышел оттуда полностью переодетым. И если бы кто-нибудь из его подчиненных задался вопросом, куда делась та одежда, в которой командир прибыл на полигон, он бы никогда не смог ее отыскать.

***

Снежная королева всегда знала, что может контролировать лорда Ганзеля. Чувство вины – самое прекрасное на свете средство для манипуляции. Однако, просыпаясь утром, она первым делом проверяла, не примотаны ли ее руки заговоренными веревками к дыбе, не пахнет ли ее собственными подожженными на жаровне для ведьм волосами. Луми была уверена, что в конце в живых останется только один из них.


	4. Два признания

У агентов Щ.И.Т.а Наташи Романофф и Клинта Бартона в башне Старка в распоряжении был целый этаж. Там было и гигантское стрельбище, и зал для тренировок, и огромная гардеробная. Понятное дело, предназначенная для женской одежды, Хоукай обходился одним небольшим шкафом.

Наташа нажала на кнопку их общего этажа, хотя это действо было чисто номинальным: умный лифт и так знал, куда ее везти после совещания. Двадцать секунд путешествия на пятидесятый этаж агент Романофф отвела размышлениям, как ей поговорить с агентом Бартоном. И, выходя из дверей, она поняла главное: нужно забыть про всех «агентов». Клинт до сих пор тяжело воспринимал размолвку с Тором. И то, что никто из команды не поддержал его. Даже она сама. Тогда она разразилась длинной нравоучительной речью о необходимости уважать чувства других людей. При этом ни разу не попробовав поставить себя на место Клинта.

Она нашла его на кухне, за барной стойкой. Бартон смешивал себе какой-то неведомый коктейль, и сзади, по напряженной спине и острым выставленным лопаткам, Наташа поняла, что он готов воспринимать в штыки любое ее слово. Девушка вздохнула: с Клинтом всегда было нелегко, в нем сочеталось столько комплексов и амбиций, что эта смесь выделяла энергии больше, чем ядерный взрыв. Но любое противоречие лично для нее снималось очень просто: она его любила.

Наташа подошла к мужчине, одновременно соратнику и любовнику, и обняла его со спины, мягко скользнув руками по плечам.  
– Клинт... тебе надо обратиться к Тору, – умиротворяющим тоном произнесла она. – Ты всем нам очень поможешь. И для тебя это не будет слишком трудно, поверь мне.

– И как это должно быть, по-вашему? – Клинт увернулся от объятий своей девушки и отошел к окну, за которым вечерний Нью-Йорк начал зажигать первые огни. – Я должен прибежать к нему, бухнуться на колени и сказать, что готов отсосать ему, лишь бы он в очередной раз спас Нью-Йорк от разрушения?

– Ты дебил, – со вздохом пожала плечами Наташа. Право слово, она пыталась. – Иногда я думаю, почему я вообще на тебя запала. А уж почему запал Тор, я и вовсе не понимаю. С чего ты взял, что мы подкладываем тебя под Тора? С чего ты, сучий потрох, вообще взял, что он на тебя кинется?

– Ну как же… – пробормотал Бартон, опустив вихрастую голову. – Что я, не помню, о чем он там фантазировал…

***

Клинту до сих пор было дико вспоминать то, что произошло около года назад. Тор собрал в гостиной на одном из этажей Башни Старка всех своих соратников. Никто, собственно, не понял, что собирается делать Одинсон. Мстители пришли, как пошутил Старк с порога, «в исподнем» – кто в чем был с задания. И обнаружили там Тора в парадной мантии, с Мьельниром в руке.

Супергерои застыли в шеренге, случайно выстроившись по росту, из-за чего Наташа сказала, усмехнувшись:  
– О, прямо пионерская линейка.

И ее, конечно, никто не понял.  
– Друзья мои, – прогромыхал Тор. – Я очень рад, что вы все пришли по моему зову. И я очень тоскую, потому что позвал вас попрощаться.

– Эй, а санкцию на прощание ты у Фьюри получил? – пробормотал Старк, но никто из присутствовавших даже не улыбнулся. У всех Мстителей до одного появилось нехорошее предчувствие.

– Я хочу вам рассказать об одной вещи, которая случилась со мной здесь, в Мидгарде. Я думал, что такое произойдет в Асгарде, и это было бы лучше, потому что здесь подобного не приемлют… Но. Я рад, что это случилось здесь. Потому что только здесь я встретил такого необыкновенного… такого…

– Бла-бла-бла. Случилось здесь, не получилось там… Ты можешь вообще по-человечески объяснить, дружище Тор? – жестоко прервал его Старк.

Бог молний заметно смешался, опустив голову. Но потом, когда заговорил, обнаружилось, что он не утратил фирменного, не особо понятного землянам чувства юмора:  
– Нет, дружище Железный человек, по-человечески с трудом получается. Но я попробую.

Он задумался, потом тряхнул гривой светлых волос, породив у половины Мстителей сравнение с моделью из порножурнала для женщин. Тем более, что после битвы с читаури в Нью-Йорке особую популярность обрели светловолосые типажи с небольшими бородками. Тор заговорил:  
– У нас в Асгарде говорят: союз с женщиной – для души. Союз с мужчиной – для сердца. Воин очень любит свой домашний очаг, его душа успокаивается, когда он вместе с семьей и детьми. Но сердцем он способен полюбить только того, кто ему равен. Только мужчину, который стоит с ним плечом к плечу и отражает атаки врагов. Так получилось, что среди вас я нашел того, кто стал избранником моего сердца.

Все Мстители ощутимо напряглись, даже Наташа, почему-то загородившая Хоукая от взгляда бога. Тогда бы она не смогла объяснить, зачем это сделала.

– Но я понимаю, что ваши традиции не приемлют того, что в Асгарде является привычным делом, – Тор рубанул широкой ладонью воздух. – Поэтому я сейчас ухожу по Радужному мосту. Я просто хочу сказать своему избраннику, насколько он стал мне дорог.

Старк при этих словах так и рухнул в кресло, стоявшее рядом с ним. Остальные Мстители не тронулись с мест, оставшись в «строю». Это выглядело не слишком вежливо по отношению к гостю из заоблачных высот, однако тот словно не заметил никакого неудобства и продолжил:  
– Когда я в первый раз увидел своего избранника, он был выше всех остальных, он был суров и устал, и я подумал, что это воин, который всегда стоит на решающем рубеже, которому доверяют чужие жизни, и он мудро распоряжается ими…

Все Мстители тогда смотрели на Стива, и бедный кэп с каждым словом Тора будто сжимался в размерах, пытаясь уйти от всеобщего внимания.

– Потом он оказался в сложной ситуации, но сумел сделать правильный выбор и сразу все исправил… Когда он прилетел тогда в Нью-Йорк, я понял, что все будет хорошо, а потом он спасал людей при нападении читаури, и я увидел его широкую душу… Мой избранник – честный, верный, благородный, отважный воин... и имеющий большой соблазн для глаз.

Тут Тор улыбнулся совершенно по-хулигански и продолжил:  
– И мне нравится, что мой избранник такой… небольшой, я могу представлять себе, как я поднимаю его на руки и прижимаю к стене, как я сжимаю его в своих могучих объятиях так, чтобы никто не мог узреть его, кроме меня…

На некоторое время всех в гостиной охватил непонятный ступор, а Бартона еще и ужас.

Тогда Тор извиняющимся тоном произнес:  
– Прости, Глаз Сокола, если я привел тебя в замешательство своими не совсем кристально чистыми намерениями. Поверь, я отношусь к тебе с глубоким уважением и пиететом.

– Д-да, – словно китайский болванчик закивал Клинт, не в силах подобрать нужных слов. Зато у Тора их было много:  
– Однако все это не отменяет того, что ты необычайно приятен взору, и я мечтаю разделить с тобой ложе страсти.

***

– Ложе страсти! – снова вспомнив, почти закричал Клинт. – Ну что за тупое выражение, а?

Наташа посмотрела на своего мужчину, иногда так походившего на мальчишку. Особенно вот так, когда, как сейчас, махал в негодовании руками. Наташа знала, что этими самыми руками – сильными, жилистыми – он мог убить человека за полсекунды. И что он никогда не сделает ничего подобного для забавы или чтобы удовлетворить свои желания. Рядом с ним было безопасно.

Наташа долго думала, что испытывает к Клинту просто чувство благодарности за свое спасение. Она никогда не сомневалась, что меткий стрелок смог бы ее убить, и у нее бы даже не было шансов что-то противопоставить смертельным стрелам. Однако он дал ей шанс, потому что видел в ней не хладнокровную убийцу-автомат, он видел в ней человека, умеющего думать, умеющего правильно расставлять приоритеты. Потом она решила, чересчур самонадеянно, что Клинт пощадил ее, потому что повелся на ее сексуальность. Наташа даже отнеслась к нему снисходительно – ну вот, еще один самец, увидевший красивую девочку. Однако когда она пришла с «благодарностью» к стрелку, тот ее не понял. Действительно не понял. Оставив опешившую девушку в соблазнительном кружевном белье на своей кровати, Бартон отправился пьянствовать с друзьями. Потом, кстати, она с этими друзьями разобралась по-своему, но это не так важно. Вернувшись, он завалился спать в ванной, и тогда она ушла, выложив весь свой словарный запас матерных слов. На следующий день Бартон был отвратительно свеж и весел, а она клевала носом из-за бессонной ночи.

Она пыталась злиться на него весь день, пока не поняла, очень спокойно поняла на самом деле, что злиться не сможет, потому что она его любит. Любит человека, который не захотел ее убивать, не принял ее предложение, не использовал ее слабость. Любит сильного, мужественного человека. И поэтому, когда Тор начал расписывать, что он хочет сделать с Клинтом, Наташа превратилась в натянутую струну. Она знала, что если дело дойдет до реальной схватки, она не выстоит против божества. Но она думала, она действительно думала о том, что возьмет и предъявит свои права на Клинта Бартона. При всех встанет и заявит, что он – ее, и ничей больше. Но тогда ей не понадобилось этого делать. Когда все, в полном обалдении или как еще сказать, ждали, что же Хоукай ответит, он просто подошел к ней и сказал:  
– Тор, мне очень лестно услышать твои слова, но вот моя женщина, и я предан ей и душой, и сердцем.

После этого Тор как-то самоустранился, Наташа даже не заметила, как, потому что она подошла к Клинту и сделала то же, что делала сейчас.

Она взяла его лицо в руки и нежно соединила их губы – это было просто прикосновение, даже не поцелуй. Она не зажмурилась – она смотрела прямо в его глаза, какого-то невозможного цвета, и голубые, и зеленые, и фиолетовые одновременно. Она видела, что он напуган, хотя кто-кто, а Хоукай никогда бы не признался, что его что-то может напугать. Но тогда он боялся, что она может отказать, может высмеять его за самоуверенность, а ей было так странно, что он может сомневаться в ее чувствах. Она положила руки ему на плечи и просто сказала «да». Это было «да» на все его незаданные вопросы, на все невысказанные страхи. И вот тогда он и развеял один-единственный ее страх.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал Клинт. – Я очень тебя люблю.

Кто может подумать, что бесстрашная красотка, владеющая всеми известными и неизвестными стилями единоборств, боится остаться одна – со всей своей уникальностью, умом и силой.

Во всяком случае, этого никак не подозревал Клинт Бартон. Он думал только о том, как ему невероятно повезло в жизни. И на свое признание в любви он услышал уверенный ответ.

***

Клинт посмотрел на Наташу, склонившуюся над ним, и в ее спокойном взгляде забывалось безумие сегодняшнего дня: и мистический Фейблтаун, и оборотни, и Тор, давно пропавший в своем Асгарде. У него есть женщина, и она его любит.

Он поднял ее на руки, и она обвила ногами его спину. Это было так возбуждающе, что Клинт задохнулся, ощущая, как болезненно член упирается в ширинку.

Внезапно он подумал: «Нет уж, Тор, не ты будешь держать меня на руках, а я буду носить так свою женщину, ту, кто меня любит, кто подарит мне семью… тепло… ребенка».

Он осторожно прошелся пальцами по груди Наташи, расстегивая пуговицы блузки одна за одной, и высвобождая маленькую упругую грудь, послушно легшую ему в руку. Клинт погладил сосок, сразу же вставший маленькой пирамидкой. Наташа коротко простонала и сразу же – она никогда не отдавала инициативу партнеру – запустила руку ему в брюки. Маленькая жесткая ладонь приласкала Клинта между ног, и он, не в силах устоять на вмиг ослабевших ногах, сполз по стене вниз.

Наташа победно улыбнулась, опустившись рядом, за секунду расстегнула ему форменные брюки и высвободила тяжелый, тут же улегшийся на живот, слегка мокрый член. Девушка полюбовалась мужским достоинством, от такого пристального разглядывания его члена Клинт возбудился еще больше, хотя ему казалось, что это уже невозможно. Затем она взяла его крупную красную головку в рот, облизала несколькими ловкими движениями – и отстранилась. Бартон только разочарованно всхлипнул – он знал, что уговаривать, просить, приказывать сейчас бесполезно: Наташа все сделает по-своему.

Та, между тем, быстро освободилась от всей одежды ниже пояса и встала над ним в одной блузке, из выреза которой торчали небольшие красивые грудки с все еще возбужденными сосками. Наташа быстро погладила себя между ног, рука после этого стала влажной.

Затем она опустилась на колени и резко потерлась клитором о ствол члена Клинта – раз, второй, третий. Наташа любовалась, как страдальчески выгнулись брови любимого мужчины, как его руки потянулись было к ней, но он отдернул их, зная, что она накажет его, если он попытается ускорить прелюдию…

Нет, улыбнулась она про себя, только не сегодня. Беднягу и так сегодня измучили.

Поэтому девушка, аккуратно приподнявшись, осторожно взяла массивный член и опустилась на него, направив в себя. Клинт выдохнул, зажмурившись. Нет-нет-нет, Наташа нагнулась к нему, заодно пройдясь вставшим клитором по твердому, напрягшемуся животу мужчины, и, вздохнув от удовольствия, прошептала:  
– Открой глаза, дорогой. Посмотри на меня.

Бартон немедленно распахнул глаза, и Наташа удовлетворенно улыбнулась его послушанию. Сейчас она могла делать с этим грозным убийцей, что хочет… но он был для нее не киллером Щ.И.Т.а – самым желанным и любимым мужчиной в мире.

Она провела руками по своему идеальному гибкому телу, приласкала свои груди, как можно шире разведя колени, несколько раз приподнялась и опустилась на члене… и почувствовала, как Клинт напрягается. Он беспомощно посмотрел на нее и, приподняв бедра, сам толкнулся в нее. Еще толчок, еще – и Наташа почувствовала, как разряжается партнер внутри нее. Дальше было делом техники и правой руки кончить самой за пять секунд.

Она перекатилась на бок рядом с Клинтом и, положив руку ему на грудь, следила, как успокаивается бешеное биение его сердца. Потом он неловко попытался извиниться, что все с его стороны произошло слишком быстро, но девушка положила ему руку на губы:  
– Тсссс…

Она не понимала, за что извиняться, – для нее все было великолепно. Наташа встала, собираясь пойти в душ. И, прежде чем выйти из комнаты, все-таки попросила:  
– Клинт, пожалуйста. Повидайся с Тором в Асгарде. Я уверена, что он ничего от тебя требовать не будет. Для меня. Пожалуйста.


	5. Зло видимое и невидимое

Луми рассчитывала, что нападение на Фейблтаун произойдет приблизительно через месяц. За это время их армия смогла бы существенно пополниться новыми солдатами. По крайней мере, мастерская Императора выпускала по несколько десятков деревянных дуболомов в день. Луми не очень любила этих искусственных дебилов: когда речь заходила о том, что необходимо принимать судьбоносные решения, они неизменно выбирали самый тупой и плохой вариант. Однако деревянные солдаты были послушны, и их было трудно уничтожить. Это в глазах Снежной королевы перекрывало остальные недостатки.

К тому же, буквально на днях предводительнице армии Императора стало известно о предательстве. Девушку передернуло от воспоминания. Русские, чтобы им пусто было! Два дня назад она, как обычно, вышла на обрыв у реки, протекавшей рядом с дворцом, и призвала к себе тридцать трех богатырей. Однако сколько бы она ни надрывалась, русские великаны так и не показались на берегу. Какие-то непонятные существа глазели на нее из-под береговой кромки и беззастенчиво смеялись, глядя, как она бесится от бессилия. Такого унижения могущественная Снежная королева простить не могла. Уходя, она покрыла берег слоем льда в несколько метров, такому бы позавидовали в Арктике или Антарктике. Вероятно, тридцать три русских богатыря стояли теперь на дне в ледовых панцирях. Навечно. Луми не собиралась их жалеть, хотя, конечно, каждый великан стоил сотни, а то и тысячи дуболомов. Интересно, почему же они все-таки не вышли?..

А, впрочем, это не так уж важно, – Луми пристально посмотрела на лорда Ганзеля, вошедшего в тронный зал. Мужчина спокойно прошагал к ней, в руках он держал несколько бумажных свитков. Наверное, опять что-то про ведьм, скучающе подумала Снежная королева, обводя взглядом крепкие длинные ноги Ганзеля в высоких сапогах. Она уже представила себе, как закончится их разговор, как опять станет отсутствующим взгляд лорда-инквизитора, когда он будет снимать с себя всю одежду, повинуясь приказам предводительницы армии сил Зла. Да, тогда руки Ганзеля будут подрагивать – ему захочется прикрыться от пронзительного взгляда ее глаз, но он не посмеет этого сделать, и она спокойно будет разглядывать плоский живот с выступающими венами, идеально гладкий лобок, мягкий, тяжело свисающий вниз член между сильных бедер. Она подойдет к нему и резко возьмет его снизу за нежную гроздь, и он только втянет шумно воздух, но не подаст и вида, что ему не по себе…

Луми уже думала о том, что она будет делать с мужчиной, который попал в ее власть, но в этот момент двери зала слегка приоткрылись, и Снежная Королева увидела коричневый дым, потянувшийся внутрь. Моментально у нее отшибло все мысли, связанные с Ганзелем, хотя между ног уже было мокро. Снежная королева неловко переступила с ноги на ногу: к ним явился настоящий повелитель. Монстр, захвативший волшебные измерения. Тот, кого в Фейблтауне называли Врагом, а здесь – Повелителем. Император.

Луми не смогла бы описать, как выглядит ее господин. Она всегда боялась на него смотреть.

Опустив глаза в пол, Луми только приблизительно представляла себе огромную фигуру, перемещавшуюся со страшным скрежетом. «Мимо, мимо, мимо», – умоляла она про себя. Однако ей не повезло, как всегда, наверное. Огромные ступни в неряшливых башмаках остановились рядом с ней. Она все-таки подняла взгляд, чтобы встретиться с темнотой. С коричневым туманом, окутывавшим мощные плечи. Сквозь мглу было едва видно блестевшие хищным светом глаза и темную прорезь рта.

– Здравствуйте, ребятки, – прогромыхал голос сверху. – Рад видеть вас. Надеюсь, вы тоже рады видеть своего повелителя.

Снежная королева застыла. Император даже не пытался скрыть свою роль в этом представлении. Он здесь командует, вот и все. Она так, номинальный распорядитель…

Повелитель подошел к застывшим рядом Луми и Ганзелю. Только в такие моменты Луми чувствовала, что они с Лордом-инквизитором на одной стороне: они оба боялись Императора. И оба застывали, как истуканы, опасаясь выдать свой страх перед безумцем. Проблема была в том, что безумец был слишком могущественен.

Между тем Император, улыбнувшись, если только так можно было назвать подобие оскала, раздвинувшего губы и блеснувшего сквозь мглу, и сообщил:  
– Мы выступаем как можно быстрее. Разведка донесла, что Белоснежка с оборотнем пытаются заручиться помощью могущественных сил. Вы ведь не подведете меня?

Еще одна «добрая» улыбка.

– Не подведем, конечно, сир, – прошептала Луми. Лорд Ганзель ничего не ответил, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

Это не огорчило Повелителя. Он повернулся к Ганзелю:  
– Я уверен, что вы не подведете. И я не подведу вас.

Снежная королева, затаив дыхание, наблюдала, как Император, грохочущий и скрежещущий, словно изнутри был напичкан железом, подошел к лорду-инквизитору.

– Да, – усмехнулся император, – если бы ты был деревянным, мне не понадобилось бы спрашивать ни о чем. Я бы знал, как с тобой обращаться.

Он наклонился над Ганзелем, и тот машинально сделал шаг назад. Луми заметила, как тот дернул правой рукой, словно собираясь закрыться локтем, но сдержался. И все равно – свою слабость он уже проявил. Император торжествующе рассмеялся:  
– Вы должны во всем подчиняться мне. Во всем. И тогда нас ждет удача. Раздевайся.

Они оба не поняли, и Ганзель, изобразив вежливую улыбку, наклонил голову – мол, поясните. Монстр улыбнулся в ответ, наклонился над подчиненным, и через секунду начал срывать с него одежду. Ганзель рефлекторно попытался сопротивляться – и от полученного резкого удара отлетел к стене. Из левого уголка рта потекла кровь. Когда Император вновь подошел к нему, инквизитор замер, словно давая разрешение делать с собой что угодно. Тот воспользовался этим разрешением: нагнулся и начал шарить огромными ладонями по ладному, сжимающемуся от грубых прикосновений телу. Затем – Луми только расширила глаза – Император залез ладонью в штаны инквизитора. И через секунду лорд Ганзель хрипло закричал, выгнувшись, а их повелитель повторял, словно мантру: «Не дерево, нет, не дерево, плоть, мерзость, плохо… плохо…»

Затем Император выпрямился и, не взглянув ни на побелевшую, застывшую у своего трона Луми, ни на распростертого на полу Ганзеля, которого била неконтролируемая дрожь, пошагал к выходу.

С минуту после ухода Повелителя в тронном зале стояла мертвая тишина. Затем Ганзель неловко поднялся и тоже пошел к двери.

– Ты куда? – окликнула его Луми издевательским голосом, в который невольно для нее проскользнула дрожь. – Я тебя еще не отпускала!

Ганзель, не оборачиваясь, бросил ей:  
– Плевать.

Обомлев, она проводила его взглядом. Затем посмотрела на то место на полу, где только что был распростерт лорд-инквизитор. В выщербинах серой плиты собралась темно-малиновая кровь.

***

Бозли прошел в зал для переговоров так, словно был здесь тысячу раз, спокойно, даже по-хозяйски. Фьюри, дававший группе «Мстителей» очередные задания, нахмурился. Во-первых, никто его о визите Волка не предупреждал, а какой бы ни был Ник смельчак, он прекрасно понимал, что с оборотнем необходимо быть осторожнее. Во-вторых, Вулф привел с собой за руку – буквально! – незнакомого молодого человека в сером костюме. Парень был в черных очках и шагал так неуверенно, что Старк сразу среагировал:  
– Слепой?

Гость вздрогнул, а Вулф успокаивающе погладил его по плечам, усаживая на стул. Затем повернулся к Мстителям и произнес:  
– Это Кай, помните, наверное, брат Герды, Снежная королева и все дела, – и тут в его голосе послышалось рычание. – Его глаза – последствия ранения осколками зеркала троллей. Если у вас есть какие-то претензии по этому поводу, обращайтесь ко мне. Нет претензий?.. Отлично. В любом случае, Кай здесь только посидит. У меня дела с ним, мы поболтаем после нашего собрания.

Фьюри подозрительно посмотрел на сгорбившегося на стуле парня, но ничего не сказал, уступая оборотню право заговорить первому.

– Наши разведчики говорят, что армия Врага готова к наступлению, – сообщил тот без всяких предисловий и введения в курс дела. – Скорее всего, вражеское войско нападет на наш мир послезавтра в шесть утра. Мы лишили армию Императора основной наступательной силы, однако деревянные солдаты по-прежнему нам угрожают. Их слишком много, они способны задавить одной массой. Добавьте к ним других злобных сказочных персонажей, инквизиторов, а также Снежную королеву и лорда Ганзеля, каждый из которых по отдельности стоит целой армии, – и вы поймете, что нам есть, о чем беспокоиться. Я прошу вас быть готовыми через день.

Бозли оформил это как просьбу, хотя в его голосе читалась неприкрытое раздражение и угроза.

– Но ты сказал, что сквозь ворота никто не может проникнуть в обе стороны, как же ты узнал о готовящемся штурме? Ваши разведчики что, муравьи? – усмехнулся Старк.

– В том числе, – без всякой улыбки ответил Вулф так, что сам Энтони Эдвард Старк смешался.

– Что-то не припомню сказок про муравьев, – пробормотал он, сдавая позиции.

– Вы забыли слишком много сказок, – произнес Бозли с неожиданной горечью. Он взял под локоть своего странного спутника и приготовился было идти, но путь ему загородила высокая фигура в кожаном плаще.

– А теперь объясните мне, дружище Бозли, зачем вы притащили сюда вашего инвалида, – спросил неприятным тоном Ник Фьюри. – И перестаньте заливать про нечаянную встречу. Вы привели его сюда, потому что вам нужно было, чтобы он оказался здесь. Говорите, почему, иначе в сказке про «Трех поросят» обнаружится нехватка персонажей.

И он красноречиво погладил выпиравший на боку пистолет.

– Хорошо, – Бозли поднял ладони вверх, – не кипишите так. Я все объясню. Кай – нормальный человек, не считая того, что ему в детстве попал в глаз осколок древнего зеркала троллей. С тех пор у него перед глазами постоянно идут мультики. Такая, знаете, студия E.V. I. L. Pictures. Он видит все зло, творимое людьми, в данный момент. Также он видит то, что люди творили в прошлом. Очень полезное свойство, как кажется мне и как совсем не кажется ему, потому что он с завидной периодичностью удаляет себе глаза, не желая видеть зло. Я вожу его к людям, с которым мне придется вступать в бой. Я должен знать, что человек не вонзит мне нож в спину. И что он не бросится в объятия Врага с восторженными визгами. Я просто подстраховываюсь, понимаете?

Фьюри убрал руку с пистолета, однако спросил по-прежнему неприязненно:  
– И что говорит ваш ясновидец?

Вулф развел руками: не знаю, мол, не спрашивал. Вместо него внезапно ответил сам слепец, неприятным надтреснуто-дребезжащим голосом.  
– На каждом из вас столько смертей, что сам Император бы обзавидовался. Вы вшестером уничтожили население целого мегаполиса, и не только людей. Но самое интересное при этом заключается в том, что я не вижу в этом зла. Каждое убийство – это компенсация другого тяжкого преступления. Это восстановление гармонии в мире. Я бы доверил свою спину каждому из этих людей. И даже вам, мисс Рыжие волосы, – предварил он возражение открывшей было рот Наташи. – Вы не святая, нет, вы всего лишь близки к этому. Проводи меня, Бозли, к такси, я ответил на ваш вопрос.

Странный парень оперся на плечо оборотня и направился к выходу. Наташа Романофф и Тони Старк, которые за словом в карман не лезли, открыв рты, молча смотрели вслед.

Первым ошарашенное молчание нарушил Ник Фьюри.

– Агент Бартон, – произнес он тяжелым голосом. – Вам придется отправиться за Тором. Не думаю, что вам захочется делать Вальгаллу первым пунктом остановки.


	6. Клинт Бартон на небесах

Попасть в Асгард по Радужному мосту Бартону помогла Джейн. Правда, когда он появился у ее вечного домика-вагончика, девушка встретила его совсем не радостно. И он отлично ее понимал: прямолинейный как его любимый молоток Тор слишком поспешил сообщить своей земной пассии, что нашел свою вечную любовь, и что это не она.

Клинт разыскал мисс Фостер за фургоном, она копалась в настройках прибора, определить назначение которого Бартон не взялся бы даже на спор. Лучник невольно залюбовался девушкой. В свободной клетчатой рубахе и простеньких джинсах, с растрепанной прядью волос, выбивающейся из хвостика, Джейн была совсем не похожа на Наташу, которая на любое грязное дело ходила с идеальным маникюром и прической волосок к волоску. Но на самом деле они были одинаковые: умные, упорные женщины, готовые смести все со своего пути ради поставленной цели.

Джейн резко обернулась на звук его шагов, и Клинт увидел разочарование и неприязнь в карих глазах.

– Агент Бартон, – сказала Джейн Фостер устало, – что Щ.И.Т.у опять от меня понадобилось? Мне кажется, у меня и так уже отобрали все, что только можно. Я теперь занимаюсь совсем другим направлением, мы ловим торнадо, уж здесь-то я наверняка не затрагиваю интересов никаких спецслужб?

Бартон вздохнул, он предвидел, что тут его не примут с распростертыми объятиями. Хорошо хоть он встретил саму Джейн: ее подружка сразу бы послала его лесом.

– Мисс Фостер, – он решил обойтись без предисловий, – мне необходимо отправиться по Радужному мосту в Асгард. Мы знаем, что вы в состоянии открыть мост Эйнштейна-Розена. Мы просим вашей помощи.

Джейн, услышав его просьбу, вздрогнула так, что сбила настройку какого-то верньера, которую очень долго налаживала. Это, конечно, хорошего настроения ей не прибавило.

– Что, – немного истерично спросила девушка, – ты передумал? Решил осчастливить Тора?

– Джейн, – Клинт оставил официальное обращение, накрыв ее подрагивавшие пальцы своей твердой ладонью, – ты зря винишь меня в произошедшем. Я не хотел всего этого не меньше, чем ты. Я правда не виноват...

Та опустила голову и тихо призналась:  
– Я знаю. Прости. Я все понимаю, но это не мешает мне каждый божий день прислушиваться к звукам на дороге, надеяться, что он постучит в мою дверь, и гадать, чем же ты лучше меня.

– Ничем, – твердо ответил Бартон. – На самом деле я куда хуже тебя, но доказательства этого требуют доступа как минимум седьмого уровня.

Джейн безрадостно усмехнулась этой шутке.

– Ладно, пошли в фургон, напою тебя кофе. А ты мне расскажешь, зачем решил устроить свидание с Тором.

Конечно же, Клинту строго-настрого было запрещено разглашать эту тайну. Естественно, плевал он на все запреты, и Джейн слушала, широко раскрыв глаза, о существовании сказочных королевств. И о том, что войну Америке объявляет не Россия или Китай, а какой-то Лесной дух вместе со Снежной королевой. Близко знакомая с настоящим богом из скандинавских мифов девушка обладала иммунитетом против тотального неверия, но и ей иногда хотелось воскликнуть "не может быть".

– Они используют настоящую магию, и Фьюри считает, что нам необходимо призвать на помощь Тора, который знает, как бороться с этой чертовщиной, – закончил Клинт свой длинный рассказ.

– И он решил, что Тор побежит за тобой. Умно, – Джейн опустила голову, задумавшись. Клинт ждал, что она скажет, глядя в запыленное окошко фургона. Солнце било прямо в стекло, и лучник зажмурился на секунду, почему-то представив себе, как трудно было бы стрелять через это стекло из лука.

– Хорошо, – резко сказала Джейн, выпрямившись. – Но только при одном условии.

Кивком головы Клинт подтвердил, что он весь внимание.

– Я открываю тебе Радужный мост, а вы оставляете меня в покое. Навсегда. Я больше не желаю ничего слышать о богах, духах, колдунах, магии и прочем дерьме. Мы договорились?

– Конечно, – заверил ее Бартон, подумав, однако, что пообещать это куда легче, чем выполнить.

***

Выражение "подняться по мосту" оказалось слишком мощным эвфемизмом. Хоукай никуда не поднимался – это его подняли, закрутили, бросили куда-то в вечность. Его тело растянулось на сотни километров, затем сжалось до одного атома. Он летел миллион лет – и через миг оказался на настоящем мосту. Клинт пошатнулся и упал бы, однако его за плечо схватила мощная рука. Первым его побуждением было протянуть руку к колчану, однако он вспомнил, что здесь в качестве гостя, и тихо проворчал, глядя на чернокожего великана-привратника:  
– Спасибо.

Сквозь прорези причудливого золотого шлема глаза с янтарной радужкой сощурились в улыбке:  
– Будь здрав, Глаз Сокола.

Клинт подавил раздосадованный вздох – глупо было надеяться, что его здесь не узнают.

– Мне нужно встретиться с Тором, – нехотя признался он.

– Нет, – покачал головой великан, – сначала тебе нужно поговорить с Одином. По крайней мере, Всеотец так приказал. Хотя, буду честен, никто из нас на самом деле не ожидал, что ты посмеешь явиться сюда.

Хоукай только плечом дернул, не желая комментировать сказанное, потому что он и сам не предвидел подобного поворота событий. Словно почувствовав его настрой, привратник молча сделал ему знак следовать за собой. Бартон повиновался, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, чтобы не начать слишком явно восхищаться красотой Радужного моста, поражавшего многообразием цветовых всполохов и своими масштабами.

Да в Асгарде все поражало масштабами – начиная со строений, заканчивая жителями. Хоукай угрюмо пялился куда-то в поясницу стража, чересчур отчетливо ощущая свою низкорослость. Башни домов, казалось, упирались в небо, а стены залов во дворце, куда они пришли, смыкались где-то за линией горизонта. Клинт признавал, что здесь все великолепно. Но... этого великолепия для него было слишком много. Он предпочитал куда менее помпезный мир: чертоги богов были совсем не для него.

К счастью, верховный бог оказался не таким угнетающим, каким уже представил его себе Бартон. Одноглазый, седовласый, в простом кожаном жилете и белой рубашке без вычурных узоров и прочего, он больше ассоциировался у лучника с пиратом. Или с престарелым певцом кантри вроде Вилли Нельсона. Поэтому Клинт сказал без всякого напряга о цели своего визита:  
– Я хочу попросить вас о встрече с вашим сыном, Тором.

Один впился в него единственным оком.  
– Кто ты такой, чтобы требовать моего сына? – в его голосе, зычном и раскатистом, явственно читалась угроза.

– Вы, может быть, меня не знаете, – быстро произнес визитер, Клинту совсем не хотелось, чтобы на него обрушилась кара небесная. – Я...

– Хоукай, – тяжело произнес Один, глядя на замершего лучника. – Как же мне не знать тебя. Ты – избранник моего сына, отвергший его.

– Ну вот, – растерянно сказал Бартон, – вы же в курсе...

– Я знаю, кто ты есть, я не понимаю, кто ты такой, чтобы заявиться сюда и требовать Тора, – Один царственно поднял подбородок.

– Я не требую, я прошу, – твердо произнес Клинт, соображая, куда ему спрятаться, если Один будет метать в него молнии. Но взгляд Всеотца странно смягчился.

– Ты в самом деле бесстрашный парень, – усмехнулся Верховный бог. – Теперь я вижу, что в тебе нашел мой сын. Ты смел, умен, хладнокровен и... – он усмехнулся в бороду, – приятен взору.

Бартон очень надеялся, что на его лице никак не отразилось затопившее его смущение. Потому что солдаты не смущаются. По крайней мере, этого не видел никто живой.

– Тор сейчас в пиршественном зале, – махнул рукой Один. – Хельмдалль тебя проводит.

– И что, это все? – спросил удивленно Бартон. – Вы только за этим потребовали доставить меня к себе?

– Да, – последовал немедленный ответ. – Мне было просто чрезвычайно любопытно узреть тебя.

Старый пират посмотрел на него, и Клинт готов был поклясться, что увидел искорки веселья в его единственном глазу.

***

Звуки пира Клинт услышал задолго до того, как они подошли к трапезной. Лучника даже кольнула иррациональная обида. Он-то думал, что Тор в одиночестве льет слезы по неразделенной любви, а он, оказывается, нажирается себе с друзьями вволю. Через секунду он одернул себя, устыдившись своей эгоистичности.

Пир тоже оказался масштабным. По быстрой прикидке Клинта, привыкшего оценивать численность противника, на нем было человек триста, не меньше. И, конечно, Тор Одинсон сидел во главе стола.

Клинт видел Тора в битве, видел в обычных бытовых обстоятельствах, в драке – как тогда, в пустыне, когда он сам целился в него из лука и готов был подстрелить наглого захватчика. Но сейчас он впервые увидел Тора в том месте, которому он принадлежал, во всем величии. Он увидел, как кланяются ему все асгардцы, как спокойно и царственно Бог молний отвечает на все эти поклоны... Он почувствовал себя маленьким и уязвимым в этом месте, необычном, чуждом, великолепном. И не в первый раз задался вопросом, на кой хрен он сдался Тору. "Честный, верный, благородный, отважный воин... и имеющий большой соблазн для глаз", – эхом отдалось объяснение Тора у него в голове. Ну, конечно, большой соблазн для глаз, вон сколько тут всяких полубожественных дамочек. В который раз Клинт подумал, что стоит только объяснить Тору, что его типа "чувства" – просто блажь, большая ошибка с его стороны, и все вернется на круги своя. Они снова станут всего лишь друзьями, соратниками по инициативе "Мстители".

Эту надежду Бартон откинул в первую же секунду после того, как Тор заметил его. Он моментально забыл обо всем на свете и кинулся навстречу товарищу по Мстителям, протягивая к нему обе руки.

– Клинт Бартон, друг мой, я рад приветствовать тебя в Асгарде, – провозгласил он, и весь зал замер. Похоже, в ужасе подумал Клинт, не только Один в курсе истории. – Какие добрые вести ты принес?

Он увернулся от божественных объятий и неловко пожал тому руку:  
– К сожалению, это не добрые вести. Мы можем поговорить наедине?

– Все – вон! – заорал Тор, но Клинт заторопился:  
– Нет-нет-нет. Мы можем уйти куда-нибудь, где нас никто не будет слушать?

– Всем сидеть! – отменил предыдущий приказ наследник трона. – Я покину вас ненадолго, друзья мои.

***

Выбранное Тором для уединенной беседы помещение оказалось залом еще больше, чем трапезная. Клинт совсем не был уверен, что в этом огромном зале никто не сможет спрятаться и подслушать их разговор. Да и пусть. Пусть слушают, главное, что это не пьяная толпа, рукоплещущая каждому слову своего кумира.

Клинт, торопясь, изложил свое дело. При этом он стоял на приличном расстоянии от Бога молний. Но по мере того, как Тор вникал в суть происходящего, Бартон подходил все ближе. Слишком явно его собеседник был погружен в свои мысли.

– Почему они послали тебя? – без тени улыбки спросил Тор, пристально глядя на Бартона. Тот неловко пожал плечами: зачем отвечать, когда все слишком очевидно. – За кого они меня принимают... Да, я покинул Мидгард, чтобы не видеть каждый день то, что никогда не станет моим. Но это не значит, что я откажусь прийти, когда меня зовут на помощь. Мне неприятно, что вы считаете меня обидчивым трусом. Я всегда готов поучаствовать в славном сражении, даже если там замешано колдовство, годящееся лишь для слабых трусов йотунов. Веди меня, Глаз Сокола, в Мидгард.

И, когда Клинт совсем расслабился, сын всемогущего Одина спросил его внезапно, положив тяжеленную ручищу на плечо:  
– Скажи, Глаз Сокола, мне можно надеяться на то, что ты передумал?


	7. Умение признавать ошибки

Луми, тяжело дыша, откинулась на спинку своего ледяного трона. Жаркий язык Ганзеля только что довел ее до пика наслаждения. Она еще раз сжала руками закатанное под грудь платье, прислушиваясь к отголоскам последних конвульсий удовольствия. Ганзель же продолжал облизывать ее между ног, правда, уже не прикасаясь к слишком чувствительному клитору. Луми опустила вниз платье, оттолкнув рукой голову лорда-инквизитора прочь. Ганзель послушно отпрянул.

Она посмотрела на стоявшего на коленях обнаженного мужчину: тот тоже дышал прерывисто, его член стоял. Интересно, подумала девушка, это ее тело так возбудило Ганзеля, или же он ласкал сам себя? Она не следила за ним, полностью отдавшись собственным ощущениям.

Инквизитор стоял на ступенях к трону на коленях, слегка расставив ноги и давая Луми возможность видеть все в полной красе. Она довольно давно уничтожила всю растительность на теле лорда Ганзеля, покрыв его сначала ледяной пленкой, пробравшейся во все поры кожи, затем отправив пленку в небытие вместе с каждой волосяной луковицей. Процедура для покорившегося мужчины была крайне болезненной, но зато результат радовал его мучительницу. Вот и сейчас она с удовольствием разглядывала гладкую грудь, напряженный живот с проступающими рельефными венами, прижавшийся к нему член, поджавшиеся безволосые яички. Луми почувствовала, как снова разгорается жар между ног. Она надеялась, что так ее возбуждала собственная власть над этим непокорным человеком. А не его тело, нет.

Лорд Ганзель опустил голову, отдавая ей право делать с ним все, что она захочет.

Что ж, за это можно было его вознаградить. Конечно, вознаградить так, как ей нравится.

– Вставай, – приказала она, без всякого стеснения снова задирая платье, ей снова хотелось. – Иди к своему любимому стулу.

Ганзель беспрекословно подчинился, встав с колен и спускаясь по ступеням. Королева с удовольствием смотрела на него сзади – на спину «треугольником», ямочки пониже поясницы, на округлые поджарые ягодицы. Этот мужчина был воином, однако его тело было создано для любви.

Его «любимым стулом» Луми называла собственное изобретение: кресло, в сиденье которого было спрятано искусственное копье любви. В угоду своим вкусам девушка соорудила фаллос весьма внушительной величины. Ей очень нравилось наблюдать, как нечеловеческих размеров головка раздвигает упругую плоть, преодолевает колечко мышц и скрывается внутри. Лорд Ганзель всегда старался скрывать, что испытывает при этом, однако иногда выражение боли все-таки проскальзывало в его глазах – обычно когда Луми запрещала ему подготовить себя.

Но сегодня она была не так жестока, он ведь доставил ей удовольствие. Поэтому она кивнула, когда Ганзель неуверенно потянулся к чаше с кремом, стоявшей у ножек кресла. Затем Луми пристально наблюдала, как лорд-инквизитор тщательно зачерпывает крем горстью, щедро втирая ее в анальное отверстие. При этом мужчина выгнулся, отставив задницу, и девушка ощутила влажность между ног.

Ганзель посмотрел на красавицу, как всегда пряча панику в глазах, оперся на подлокотники – это движение "оживляло" скрытый в механизме член. Затем он медленно, стараясь не делать резких движений, начал опускаться на мощный фаллос, выдвинувшийся из сиденья.

– Да, мой лорд, – пропела Луми, наблюдая эту картину. – Вот так вот, ниже, ниже... Жаль, что в этом королевстве ни один рыцарь не смог тебя взнуздать. Я бы с удовольствием посмотрела, как ты кончаешь на настоящем члене. Тебе нужен самец, лорд Ганзель. Мужик, который бы без всяких слов загибал тебя там, где бы ему захотелось.

Она распаляла свое собственное выражение этими словами. Хотя картина перед ней тоже была роскошная: Ганзель изнемогал от муки и наслаждения одновременно, насаживаясь на толстенный ствол. Его возбужденный член покачивался в такт движениям, но Луми запрещала ему прикасаться к себе: мужчина должен был кончить без помощи рук, получив удовольствие только от того, что было внутри него. Поэтому Ганзель так странно изогнулся, чтобы фаллос упирался в определенную точку. Луми казалось, что она видит, как набухает плоский упругий живот, и массивный ствол внутри него слегка выпирает через кожу.

Через несколько минут Ганзель стал двигаться совсем беспорядочно, толкаясь вверх и вниз. Луми так нравилось это зрелище: мужчина дрожал, судорожно сдвигая и раздвигая колени, пот градом струился по гладкой коже, наконец он замер на одной точке, выпятил живот вперед, белая нить спермы приземлилась на его бедро, и он тяжело рухнул на сиденье, уже не обращая внимание на неудобство. Королева тоже забилась в оргазме, до которого довела себя сама: она предавалась ласкам, наблюдая за Ганзелем.

Луми подождала, пока мужчина отойдет от сокрушительного оргазма, затем неловко встанет, осторожно выпуская искусственный фаллос из себя. Ганзель направился к сложенной прямо на полу стопкой одежде, слегка отклячивая задницу и стараясь шире расставлять ноги.

– Скажи мне, лорд Ганзель, – спросила она, пряча беспокойство, – ведь тебе на самом деле не нужен мужчина? Ты счастлив служить мне, доставлять мне удовольствие, ты ведь и сам получаешь удовольствие от всего, что я с тобой делаю?

Лорд Ганзель ненадолго замер, затем продолжил одеваться – брюки, рубашка, высокие сапоги… Луми ждала ответа, он был для нее намного важнее, чем она хотела показать. А лорд-инквизитор – вот поистине инквизитор – медлил с ответом.

Внезапно часы на его запястье ожили.

– Извините, моя госпожа, мне необходимо… – перевел тему Ганзель. Он достал из «патронташа» на талии шприц, уже наполненный волшебной жидкостью, и изо всех сил вогнал его себе в бедро. Королеву передернуло – как всегда. Огромные иглы, которыми себя каждый день по несколько раз протыкал инквизитор, вызывали у нее отвращение.

Когда Ганзель закончил самоэкзекуцию, она поняла, что тема уже закрыта. Однако Луми собиралась добиться ответа.

– Я бы хотел сходить к Вратам и снова обсудить стратегию, – сказал лорд Ганзель с непроницаемым лицом. – Меня несколько волнует завтрашний день.

– Конечно, – кивнула Луми. Вот там-то она задаст свой вопрос во второй раз.

***

Они подошли к огромным воротам, закрывавшим выход к человеческому миру.

– Завтра, – торжественно сказала Луми. – Завтра мы накажем всех ослушников, научим их тому, что имя Императора необходимо чтить в любом мире. Завтра мы повергнем к ногам Повелителя новых рабов.

У лорда Ганзеля был более практичный настрой.

– Я все думаю о том холме на пустоши, – признался он. – Пройдя Врата, мы выходим сразу к нему. Мне кажется, что этот ландшафт играет на руку нашим противникам. Наступать снизу вверх всегда проигрышно. Они наверняка сосредоточат основные силы наверху. Нам надо было разрабатывать стратегию, учитывая этот проклятый холм. Но если нам, например, пустить вперед песчаного червя, он может срыть его за минуту. При обрушении холма погибнет много народа, к тому же, это посеет панику в рядах противника. Это было бы отличным ходом.

– Отличный ход, – скривилась Луми. – Если только уметь договариваться с Шаи-Хулудом. Однако нет никакой гарантии, что выпущенный песчаный червь сделает то, что нам нужно, а не обратится против нашей армии. Пока еще никто не смог приручить это чудовище. Все, что мы смогли, – загнать его в «тюрьму», окруженную водой.

– Да, – согласился лорд Ганзель. – Сейчас этот план не осуществим. Я просто представил себе выигрышную стратегию.

Луми скрипнула острыми зубками. Вот почему Ганзель так легко признавал свои ошибки? Как можно, занимая высокий пост, показывать, что и ты можешь ошибаться? Ты даешь окружающим лишние козыри, когда те надумают разобраться с тобой. А такое время рано или поздно придет.

– Будет замечательно, если отряды гоблинов хотя бы эту стратегию запомнят и ничего не напутают во время битвы, – сухо произнесла она.

– Гоблины – неплохие бойцы, – пожал плечами лорд Ганзель. – Конечно, с умом у них проблемы, но то, что им сказали, они выполняют четко. Для хорошего командира такие солдаты, которые беспрекословно выполняют приказы, – просто находка. Даже мои инквизиторы, бывает, сомневаются в моих словах.

Луми открыла было рот, чтобы сказать, что один инквизитор стоит десятка гоблинов, но решила не заводить заведомо проигрышный спор: Ганзель всегда твердо отказывался вводить свой отряд в общее сражение.

Когда они шли назад в замок, у лорда-инквизитора было такое отсутствующее выражение на лице, что Снежная королева понимала: тот снова и снова прокручивает в уме план завтрашней операции, стараясь найти в нем возможные изъяны.

А вот сама Луми ощущала странное опустошение. Она жила на этом свете сотни лет, было время, когда она управляла континентами и странами, сейчас ей подчинялась армия Империи. Она была знакома с многими людьми, с героями и злодеями. Она испытала почти все, что возможно испытать в подлунном мире. Но сегодня она впервые пыталась заговорить с другим человеком о своих чувствах. И, похоже, потерпела сокрушительный провал.


	8. Битва на пустоши

Мстители вместе с войском Фэйблтауна в тревоге смотрели на огромные ворота в скале, их очертания казались слегка смазанными из-за утреннего тумана. Гигантские бревна, из которых были сооружены ворота, явно были сделаны из цельных стволов деревьев, однако люди слабо представляли себе, где могут расти такие деревья, а главное – где могут жить существа, которые срубили настолько огромные стволы. Ворота выглядели совершенно непробиваемыми. Как сообщил им Бозли, они были заперты снаружи. Считалось, что на воротах достаточно сильные заклятия, чтобы не дать Злу покинуть сказочное измерение. Однако эта уверенность в последнее время поколебалась: из волшебного государства сначала прибыла Баба-Яга под видом Золушки, затем армия деревянных солдат вторглась в Фейблтаун и едва не захватила его. Многие жители «нелегального» района Нью-Йорка слишком хорошо помнили, чего им стоила победа: сколько родственников, друзей, просто соседей пали жертвами той битвы. И хотя бы в память о них сказочные персонажи не собирались сдаваться Злу.

Капитан Америка постоянно оглядывался на необычных солдат, замерших за ним. Бозли убедил его в том, что все они беспрекословно подчинятся его приказам, но все равно... это было как-то очень странно. Назовите Стиву человека, который бы спокойно отнесся к лису в зеленом сюртуке, расхаживавшему за его спиной. "Рейнард доказал свою преданность во время бунта Фермы", – небрежно бросил Стиву Бозли. Роджерс не понял отдельных слов, но смысл послания до него дошел четко: "Доверяй лису во всем". И он был бы рад, в самом деле рад, но это же просто... лиса! А еще за спиной торчали два чертовых медведя, причем один из них убеждал другого, что беременным нельзя участвовать в битвах... О господи.

У несчастного капитана Америки голова шла кругом. Он надеялся, что его старые проверенные в боях товарищи помогут ему навести порядок в столь разношерстных, причем буквально разношерстных, рядах. Сейчас Брюс был рядом с ним, на одном из деревьев притаился Хоукай, рядом с этим деревом – ну, иначе и сложно было представить – занял позицию Тор. Наташа прикрывала другой фланг, а Старк курировал ситуацию с воздуха.

***

Все началось внезапно. Мстители ждали, что ворота будут долго штурмовать изнутри, однако вторжение свершилось за считанные секунды. Раздался нестерпимо тонкий, зудящий звук, гигантские ворота изнутри словно разрезали лучом лазера, и первой на волю вырвалась баньши – странная субстанция, больше похожая на грязно-серое облако с длинными косматыми черными волосами. Она победно завопила еще раз – и сквозь открытые врата хлынула армия Врага.

Мстители правда ожидали деревянную армию, солдат, как будто сделанных из конструктора Лего. Однако те оказались вполне живыми, просто одинаковыми, тысячи клонов. И у них была плоть, были голоса, была даже одежда – одинаковые на всех черные костюмы, белые рубашки, черные стандартные галстуки...

– Люди в черном, – усмехнулся в комме Старк.

– Гробовщики, – покачал головой Хоукай.

Деревянная армия была не единственным оплотом вражеского войска. Осторожно перебирая между ними ногами, чтобы не задеть ненароком кого-то из "своих", вперед устремилось несколько великанов. В каждом из них было футов по тридцать ростом, из огромного прохода в скале они выбирались, пригибаясь. Капитан Америка заметил, что Брюс Беннер рядом с ним, уже принявший обличье Халка, заворчал и подобрался, инстинктивно определяя великанов как именно своих врагов. На бедрах у некоторых великанов, зацепившись за их штаны или грубые ремни, висели отвратительные существа, казалось, что с обезьян содрали кожу и вывернули ее наизнанку. Они издавали мерзкий визг, похожий на скрежетание железа по стеклу, от которого Стива Роджерса передернуло. Он покосился на Бозли, тот, перехватив направление его взгляда, коротко откомментировал:  
– Тролли.

Рядом с Вулфом появилась невероятно красивая черноволосая женщина, и тут уже Роджерс понял без объяснений: перед ним была Белоснежка, главный стратег армии Фейблтауна. Она не присутствовала при планировании битвы, Бозли общался с ней по телефону. Стив как следует не понял, в чем дело, но по какой-то причине она вынуждена была проживать на Ферме – месте обитания сказочных персонажей, не обладающих антропоморфной внешностью. На первый взгляд, Белоснежка была вполне похожа на человека.

Армия Врага вытекла на пустошь у разрушенных ворот и остановилась. Сзади в ее рядах происходило какое-то перемещение. Стив напряг зрение и с удивлением увидел, что вперед выехала колесница, запряженная оленями. Хотя было лето, трава под колесами повозки заметно покрылась инеем. По этой детали капитан понял, что перед ними появилась Снежная королева, главнокомандующая сил Зла. Это подтвердила и полная ненависти фраза, брошенная Белоснежкой:  
– А вот и Луми прикатила, снежная тварь.

Стив оказался совершенно не готов, что из кареты выйдет невысокая тоненькая светловолосая девушка в белой шубке, на вид лет восемнадцати-двадцати, такая хрупкая и невинная, что с нее можно было писать ангелов. При виде ее огромных голубых глаз у любого мужчины возникала одна мысль: защитить ее от жестокого мира. На секунду Стив усомнился, что ему предоставили о Луми достоверные сведения. Но тут красавица открыла рот и нежным переливающимся голоском сообщила:  
– Жители города, который вы называете Фейблтауном! Мы предлагаем вам немедленно капитулировать и отправиться в Сказочные королевства, под власть нашего единственного истинного правителя. Мы обещаем вам в случае добровольной сдачи помилование и милостивое обращение. Никто из вас не будет предан смерти или подвергнут пыткам. В противном случае тех, кто будет сопротивляться, мы жестоко уничтожим. Я даю вам минуту на раздумье. Если вы признаете власть императора над собой, идите к вратам, возвращайтесь в Родные земли. Итак, минута пошла.

Стив заметил, как при словах «Родные земли» помрачнели все стоявшие рядом сказочные герои. Бозли рассказывал ему, как горюет весь его народ об утраченной Родине. Однако никто не двинулся с места.

Выждав минуту, Снежная королева пожала плечами:  
– Вас предупредили, глупцы. Прощайтесь со своими жалкими жизнями. И не рассчитывайте на снисхождение, когда попадете в плен.

И кивнула великанам:  
– Начинайте.

Ближайший к ней гигант, скошенный лоб которого заставлял усомниться в том, что под ним может втиснуться самый крохотный мозг, кровожадно ухмыльнулся и внезапно неуловимым движением руки поймал разведчика-зимородка, летавшего рядом с ним. Птичка испуганно пискнула в огромной ладони – и через несколько секунд упала к ногам великана окровавленным смятым комком. Армия Фейблтауна охнула. Но при этом, как с удовлетворением отметил Стив, никто из сказочных существ не двинулся назад. Стоявшая рядом Белоснежка сжала кулаки до побелевших костяшек, горестно рыкнул один из медведей, но никто и не подумал отступить.

***

Луми это не понравилось. Нет, она была уверена, что беглецы будут сопротивляться. Но что при этом не окажется ни одного перебежчика… Девушка передернула плечиками и дала приказ наступать. Ее слаженная, выстроенная, дисциплинированная армия грозным строем двинулась на разношерстного противника. Некоторое время она наблюдала за тем, как под ногами великанов десятками гибнет мелкое зверье, как под ударами деревянные солдаты теряют руки и ноги, но продолжают идти вперед, неся смерть, – не чувствующие боли, не чувствующие вины. Она мельком глянула на лорда-инквизитора, который должен был стать ее главным секретным оружием.

Ганзель стоял, безучастно наблюдая за происходящим, – пока что темная магия не была задействована, значит, эта битва его не касалась. Луми слегка сощурилась от бешенства: она терпеть не могла эту принципиальность и уже представляла себе, что проделает потом с непокорным соратником.

Между тем ее армия на поле боя явно теснила слабо организованное, хотя и отчаянное сопротивление. Самый большой ущерб деревянным солдатам наносили горящие стрелы, от которых бойцы вспыхивали, словно спички, и начинали метаться, из-за чего в их рядах возникала паника. Однако Луми в свое время это предусмотрела. В каждом взводе у нее имелся специальный солдат, вырубавший своих подожженных однополчан, чтобы они не перекидывали огонь на других. Поэтому ее войско все неуклоннее врезалось в ряды жителей Фейблтауна, существенно прореживая их. Она позволила себе улыбнуться, наблюдая, как разделывается ее солдат с неуклюжим гномом, не умеющим толком и секиру-то в руках держать.

И тут армия Фейблтауна наконец ввела в строй свое главное оружие. Пока кто-то невидимый с неба продолжал осыпать деревянное войско и великанов стрелами, Луми обнаружила, что на правом фланге продвижение вперед застопорилось: рыжеволосая девица в черном – о боже, какое грубое и стандартное сочетание цветов! – косила ряды ее солдат, уделяя каждому не больше одного удара. Слева зеленый гигант начал расправляться с ее великанами, причем он один стоил сотни великорослых идиотов. А навстречу ей вышел парень в синем обтягивающем костюме, высокий, с великолепной фигурой, прикрывающийся щитом. По пути он так ловко отмахнулся сразу от десятка деревянных солдат, что все они попадали и замерли безжизненными грудами. «Ну вот, – подумала Луми с сожалением, – какой великолепный экземпляр. Жалко такого убивать». Она на секунду представила, как она заставляет этого парня овладеть Ганзелем, и тут же недовольно тряхнула головой: ей совсем не нравилось, что в последнее время она слишком много и при неподходящих обстоятельствах позволяла себе думать о лорде-инквизиторе. Ее недовольство выразилось в том, что она сотворила ледяной аркан, настолько мощный, что даже ее собственным пальцам стало холодно. Она сильно метнула его в сторону противника. Однако в этот момент парень в синем невероятным прыжком забрался на спину одного из великанов и вырубил того ударом по шее. Аркан между тем пролетел мимо, и его жертвами стали еще десять дуболомов, моментально расколовшихся на множество ледяных щепок.

– Сволочь теплокровная, – вслух выругалась Снежная королева, хотя обычно ничего подобного себе не позволяла.

Второй аркан был гораздо прицельнее и попал-таки в противника, но – тут Луми допустила второе грубое слово подряд, что означало: ситуация ее действительно разозлила – парень отбил его своим странным щитом. А ведь оружию волшебницы не могли противостоять даже каменные глыбы. Нахмурившись, Снежная королева взмахнула обеими руками – и воздух вокруг опасного незнакомца заискрился серебряными блестками. По мановению ее пальцев они должны были смертельным дождем острейших игл обрушиться на наглого пришельца. Однако и сейчас тот взмахом щита рассеял десятисантиметровые иглы, превратив оказавшегося рядом гоблина из армии тьмы в корчащуюся в агонии подушку для швейных принадлежностей. И все-таки, с удовлетворением отметила Луми, пара игл все-таки попала в противника.

***

Стив Роджерс хмуро смотрел на окровавленное колено, с которого костюм был срезан, словно бритвой, прихватившей часть кожи. Ему не было особо больно, да и регенерация уже включилась, но тенденция ему не нравилась. Если он себя щитом как следует закрыть не может, то как он собирается защищать своих соратников? Капитан Америка впервые почувствовал растерянность во время боя – и тут же его затопило разочарование в себе, такое сильное, что обожгло сильнее боли в раненом колене.

Спасение, как и полагается, пришло в лице бога.

– Стивен, дружище, займись троллями на левом фланге, по-моему, их надо как следует поучить манерам, – пробасил Тор. – А я уделю внимание дамочке, я с ней справлюсь. Я в курсе, что надо делать с ледяными тварями. При грозе снега не бывает.

Капитан Америка с облегчением проследил за тем, как Тор с улыбочкой начал вращать Мьельниром, и над ним немедленно стали собираться тучи. Снова заблестевшие было в воздухе серебряные иглы внезапно начали расплываться, превращаясь в тяжелые дождевые капли. Асгардец направился прямо к Снежной королеве, которая, оцепенев, смотрела на огромный молот, от которого разило магией на мили вокруг. Ее ангельское личико вдруг отразило отчаяние и странную, нерациональную обиду, что нашелся кто-то, кто может бросить ей вызов. Стивен с нетерпением ждал, что сейчас сделает с ледяной тварью Тор. И вдруг бог грома замер, уставившись мимо нее, туда, где в тени колесницы Снежной королевы стоял, судя по очертаниям, мужчина в длинном одеянии. Движения Мьельнира стали замедляться, а Тор внезапно сменил направление. Капитан Америка прищурился, напрягая зрение – и понимание того, что он сейчас увидел, обрушилось на бравого солдата с такой силой, что сбило с ног.

Впрочем, нет – сбил его страшный порыв ураганного ветра, внезапно подувшего сзади. Распластавшись по земле, Роджерс попытался посмотреть назад и увидел Бозли в форме огромного волка, который с ужасающей силой дул на нападавших солдат. «Черт, видимо, про сдувание поросячьих домиков ни фига не аллегория», – подумал капитан, пытаясь хотя бы встать на колени. В это время в ухе ожил коммуникатор.

– Если бы меня каждый месяц не проверял окулист, я бы сказал, что у меня в глазах двоится, – раздался в комме голос Железного человека. – Потому что вон тот вражеский мужик в кожаном пальтишке – вылитый наш Леголас.

Бартон даже не возмутился этому прозвищу, хотя обычно оно выводило его из себя:  
– Да, как будто передо мной зеркало поставили, – отозвался он. Роджерс произнес короткое "чтоб меня!", а слов Наташи не понял на этот раз даже Клинт – такому она его не учила. Затем она заорала по-английски:  
– Эй, что он делает?

Пока под мощными дуновениями гигантского волка армия деревянных солдат разлеталась на щепки, копия Клинта Бартона, прикрываясь полой кожаного плаща от летящих повсюду заостренных древесных обломков, начала пробираться к Тору. В руке мужчина нес старинное оружие, больше похожее на стенобитное приспособление. Тем временем с других сторон к выбранной жертве подкрадывались одинаково одетые люди, чьим предводителем явно был парень в плаще.

Впрочем, от опытного глаза Тора эти маневры не ускользнули. Однако он сделал то, что и вызвало истошный вопль у Романофф. Не сводя глаз с приближавшегося к нему мужчины, Тор аккуратно поставил свой молот у ног и показал ему безоружные руки, ладонями наружу. Через миг их обвили длинные железные цепи. Но даже такие цепи асгардский бог мог бы порвать, слегка поднатужившись… Однако ошеломленный капитан Америка следил за тем, как Тор послушно пошел туда, куда повел пленивший его мужчина. На оставшихся Мстителей он даже не оглянулся.

И в ту же секунду Луми звонко закричала: «Отходим!» Армия Императора, вернее, то, что от нее осталось, устремилась к воротам, хромая и истекая кровью. Впереди всех мчалась серебряная колесница. Тор в окружении людей в черном также скрылся в огромном проеме.

– Эй, молоток забыл! Чем будешь гвозди забивать? – дурашливо закричал ему вслед Тони, но Наташа уловила в его голосе и настоящее беспокойство.

– Брось, когда Тору нужен будет этот молот, Мьельнир его найдет в любом измерении, – сказала она. – А что, наших «гостей» мы догонять не будем?

– Стоило бы поговорить, – неловко произнесла огромная волчья морда, оказавшаяся рядом. – Пара вопросов у меня имеется. Сейчас догоню.

Но намерениям Вулфа не суждено было осуществиться. Внезапно в проеме загудел поток воздуха, словно из пылесоса, и завлек всех вражеских солдат внутрь. Сорванные с петель ворота вдруг поднялись и заняли свое место, как ни в чем не бывало. А на огромных бревнах появилось очертание демонического лица, будто выжженное огнем.

– Я еще вернусь, – прогрохотал голос. И страшное лицо исчезло.

– Впечатляет, черт подери, – за всех высказался в коммуникаторе Железный человек.

***

Пока жители Фейблтауна очищали поле битвы от трупов, переправляли в медпункты раненых, Мстители с Бозли Вулфом приехали в штаб-квартиру Щ.И.Т.а подвести итоги и составить дальнейшие планы. Но мысли у всех были заняты почему-то только одним: сверхъестественным сходством Клинта Бартона и, как их просветил шериф, лорда-инквизитора Ганзеля Куна. Бартон напрочь отрицал возможность наличия у себя брата-близнеца, с которым его разлучили в детстве. Когда споры зашли в тупик, откашлялся доктор Селвиг, привлекая к себе внимание.

– Есть такая теория, – сказал он, – что все мы живем в каждом измерении. То есть, у меня, например, имеется двойник в Асгарде. Да и у вас всех. А Клинта вот так продублировали в сказочном измерении.

– Когда я увидел вашего стрелка в первый раз, я решил, что предатель пробрался уже и сюда, – проворчал Вулф. – Поэтому я и приводил Кая взглянуть. Но до сегодняшнего дня так и не был уверен, что все это не дело рук Ганзеля и Снежной твари.

– Какой он? – задал Бартон вопрос, который грыз его уже не первый час.

– Я не очень хорошо его знаю, – покачал головой Боззли Вулф. – Говорят, в обычной жизни он даже спокойный и бесстрастный человек. Но когда встречает колдунов или ведьм, у тех нет шансов уйти от него живыми. Крышу сносит. Я слышал, он вырывает у них сердца и ест их живьем.

– Интересно, если по теории Селвига у всех нас есть двойники в сказочном измерении, не встречали ли вы двойника Тора? – спросил неловко Брюс.

– Двойник не двойник, но Джек Бобовый стебель очень на него похож, – ответил Вулф. – Вы, мадам, весьма смахиваете на Розочку, сестру Белоснежки, – поклонился он Наташе. – Вас и вас не припомню, – он посмотрел по очереди на Роджерса и Беннера.

Старк подождал продолжения, которого не последовало, и удивленно спросил:  
– Эй, я тоже вообще-то тут. И мне не нравится, когда меня игнорируют...

– Волшебник, – резко сказал Вулф. – Волшебник Изумрудного города. Абсолютно с такой же дурацкой бородкой и невнятным чувством юмора. Враг убил его, когда захватил королевство. Тогда никто из нас не воспринимал всерьез Врага, все сидели по своим углам и думали, что пока их не трогают, – все нормально. Мы были в шоке от его гибели. Извини.

Мстителям сразу стало жутковато, хотя никто из них раньше не знал и никогда не задумывался о судьбе Волшебника страны Оз.

– А теперь, наконец, вы мне ответьте на вопрос, который мучает меня уже который час, – напористо сказал Вулф. – На кой черт этот ваш бог молний взял и сдался лорду Ганзелю?

– Я пойду, мне еще нужно отчет перед Щ.И.Т.ом писать, – внезапно засобирался Бартон. – Фьюри мне не простит отсутствия этой бумажки.

Наташа проводила его таким взглядом, что Хоукай ни на секунду не усомнился: сейчас оборотню расскажут всю историю в красках и даже жестах.


	9. Охота на ведьмаков

– Зачем ты приволок сюда этого... – Луми подыскивала слова, – этого варвара? Разве ты не мог проделать в нем дыру размером с Королевство Кота-В-Сапогах прямо там, на поле битвы?

Ганзель покачал головой так, словно был крайне разочарован словами Снежной королевы.

– Конечно же, нет. Мне необходимо было удостовериться в том, что он черный колдун, способный повелевать молниями и громом, а не заезжий фокусник, купивший у какой-либо ведьмы из Фейблтауна пару трюков.

Луми была в гневе, ее ноздри раздувались от бешенства, а прекрасные губы кривились от злобы – пожалуй, это был редкий момент, когда сквозь внешность невинной милой девушки проглядывала ее настоящая сущность: злобной, бессердечной ведьмы. Ведьмы, которую Ганзель давно планировал оставить напоследок для своего отряда инквизиции, после того, как уничтожит все колдовство на земле.

– И ты удостоверился? – прошипела Луми.

– На нем нет следов черной магии, – нахмурил брови Ганзель. – У него чистая кожа, здоровые зубы и такие голубые глаза, которых я никогда не видел.

– Глаза, зубы, – усмехнулась Снежная королева. – А в штаны ты ему еще не залез? Может быть, там найдется признак гниения?

И тут перед ней предстало занимательнейшее зрелище, которого она еще ни разу не удостаивалась. Щеки лорда-инквизитора внезапно заалели, даже кончики ушей, казалось, стали красными.

– Я не собираюсь…

– Постой, – прервала его Луми. – Или ты сразу же заглянул? И как? Нашел там самый большой в мире член?

– Ты оторвала меня от прямых обязанностей ради того, чтобы поинтересоваться моими постельными делами? – ровно спросил ее Ганзель. – Я немедленно отправляюсь выполнять поручение нашего Императора – избавлять мир от черной магии. А если ты еще раз оторвешь меня от дела, я доложу господину, будь уверена.

Луми промолчала. Не потому, что проглотила угрозу: она просто не была к ней готова. Еще никогда прежде лорд-инквизитор не упоминал имя Правителя в таком ключе. Она была уверена, что страх перед Императором – это неотъемлемая часть их обоих.

Луми смотрела вслед крепко сколоченной фигуре Ганзеля, широко открыв глаза, что обычно придавало ей самый невиннейший вид. Ей совсем не понравилось, как инквизитор говорил о своем пленнике. Странное чувство царапнуло ее.

***

Ганзель не врал, что первым делом, втолкнув пленника в пыточную камеру, начал осматривать его, ища признаки колдовства. Он грубо провел обеими руками по коже лица, шеи, задернул рукава на широких запястьях, ища признаки гниения, тлена, необратимых уродливых физиологических изменений. Пленник не пытался сопротивляться, стоял спокойно, даже расслабленно, изучая – как показалось Ганзелю – его в ответ. Инквизитор отвел руками уши, глядя на кожу за ними, затем закопался в длинные волосы, пытаясь пальцами прощупать скальп, не было ли там безобразных наростов. Вот в этот момент колдун слегка зашипел, но, похоже, не от боли или злости. И передернуло его тоже не от этого. Лорд Ганзель даже слегка отшатнулся, затем выругался и снова схватил того за волосы, пригибая голову вниз, ножом разжимая сжатые зубы. Проклятый колдун был на голову выше главного инквизитора, шире в плечах и… ведьма его раздери, идеален. Идеален во всем. Ганзель не удивился бы, узнав, что у него даже родинки несимметричной на теле нет.

Ответ на его изыскания был один. Либо парень чист, как свежевыпавший снег, либо он верховный колдун, который умеет скрывать изменения во внешности. Против первого говорили свежайшие воспоминания про собирающиеся в небе тучи, против второго – то, что отряд инквизиции давно собрал сведения обо всех могущественных ведьмах и ведьмаках в Фейблтауне. Конечно, существовала вероятность, что там откуда ни возьмись появился настолько могущественный колдун. Однако…

Лорд Ганзель, могущественный лорд-инквизитор, гроза всех ведьм, поймал себя на мысли, что просто не хочет в это верить.

В этот самый момент в дверь камеры вошел престарелый гоблин, которого Луми всегда гоняла по своим поручениям.

– Госпожа требует вас к себе, – проскрежетал он.

Ганзель резко кивнул, хотя раньше никогда не позволял отрывать себя от допросов, даже Императору. Сейчас же он был рад на время уйти – слишком странные чувства будил в нем этот пленник. Ему необходимо было время подумать.

***

Тора оставили прикованным цепями к странному механизму, напоминавшему большое колесо с непонятными приспособлениями. Только сейчас он получил возможность оглядеться по сторонам. До этого момента Тор был на все сто процентов сосредоточен на человеке, из-за которого пришел сюда. На точной копии своего избранника.

Вот это да…

Кроме «его» колеса здесь стояли и другие затейливые механизмы, и вот теперь Тор отчетливо понимал, зачем они нужны – это были пыточные инструменты. Некоторые из них блестели металлическими частями, а на некоторых железо заржавело – так, словно по ним постоянно стекала кровь. Тора слегка затошнило, но не от страха. За себя он был спокоен: если ему понадобится, Мьельнир всегда окажется рядом с ним. Ему стало неприятно при мысли о замученных здесь людях. А также о том, что он, возможно, ошибся, придя сюда за этим человеком.

Не могло ли оказаться так, что мужчина, внешне ничем не отличавшийся от Глаза Сокола, окажется полной его противоположностью внутренне? Не таким отважным, благородным, преданным своим друзьям, добрым и открытым, а…

– Кто вы? Кто ваш хозяин? – спросил Тор людей в кожаных одеждах, которые застыли по обе стороны от входа – как часовые на параде.

Оба не шелохнулись в ответ и не затруднили себя ответом. Одинсон рассмотрел их внимательнее – нет, это не были деревянные солдаты, они совсем были непохожи друг на друга, и лицо у одного из них пересекал вполне человеческий, давний шрам.

– Отвечайте, когда вас спрашивает Тор Одинсон! – прогремел он раскатистым басом.

И тут один из охранников, вздохнув, подошел к нему и отвесил ему тяжелый удар в челюсть. Будь это обычный человек, она точно была бы сломана. У Тора лишь потекла струйка крови из уголка рта: кожа лопнула из-за удара о зубы.

– Молчи, колдовское отродье, – брезгливо сказал охранник. – Отвечать будешь только ты, понял? А вопросы здесь задает исключительно лорд Ганзель.

«Лорд Ган-зель», – перекатил Тор имя по языку. Он был уверен, что это именно то имя, которое его интересовало. Оно было красивым, красивым и необычным, но принадлежало, похоже, кровавому палачу.

***

Вернувшись, «кровавый палач» небрежно стянул с себя кожаный плащ, швырнув его на «Железную деву», освободился от жилета и остался в белой рубашке, отчего у пленника высокоморальных мыслей сразу же поубавилось. Лорд Ганзель сел на стул у противоположной стены, закинул ногу на ногу и спросил высокомерно:  
– Кто ты такой?

– Тор Одинсон, – с готовностью ответил тот, скрывать-то ему было нечего.

– Имена мне ничего не говорят. Кто ты такой?

– Воин. Наследник престола Асгарда. Бог грома, – пожал плечами Тор.

– Бо-о-ог? – издевательски протянул Ганзель. – Это что-то новое. Богом здесь себя еще никто не называл.

– Да я и сам не люблю, когда меня богом называют, – признался асгардец. – Это в Мидгарде придумали, несколько веков назад, так что как-то уже устоялось.

– Командир, мне кажется, он издевается, – услужливо подсказал один из охранников.

Лорд Ганзель задумчиво посмотрел на него и резким тоном задал Тору вопрос, который, видимо, интересовал его на самом деле:  
– Ты колдун?

Тор замялся, не зная, как ответить, и заметил, как в темных глазах разгорается мрачный, торжествующий огонек. Тогда он принялся объяснять:  
– Послушай, в нашем мире магия – это нечто другое, чем в вашем. Магия – это своего рода часть науки. И часть человека. Люди рождаются с такими способностями…

– То есть, – нахмурились густые брови лорда Ганзеля. – Ты не учился заклинаниям? У тебя нет колдовской книги?

– Я, наверное, знаю парочку заклинаний. Но моя основная магия – во мне. И… – смущенно признался Тор, – с книгами я как-то не очень. Я больше… ну, мне боевая магия нравится. А что… тебе нравятся книжники? И колдуны?

Лорд Ганзель вспылил:  
– Мне нравятся колдуны? – выплюнул он, вскочив. – Здесь нашли конец десятки отвратительных ведьм, которые убивали женщин, убивали детей, убивали обычных людей ради своих кровожадных целей. Ради власти! Ради всемогущества!

– Я никогда не убивал женщин и детей, – Тор переменился в лице. – Я убивал мужчин и ледяных великанов, я убивал чудовищ – только в честном бою.

– Если ты не колдун… – прищурился лорд-инквизитор. – Тогда скажи мне, что ты замышляешь?

Тор растерянно улыбнулся:  
– Я не замышляю зла. Я не понимаю, зачем вы нападаете на мирный Фейблтаун, но я собираюсь только обороняться.

Он внимательно рассматривал лицо лорда Ганзеля, изучая малейшие смены его выражения, сравнивая с теми же самыми выражениями у лучника. Кажется, Глаз Сокола хмурится больше. А Ганзель усмехается только одним уголком своих чувственных губ. Или Клинт тоже так улыбается? Тор уже начал их путать.

– Но у тебя наверняка есть какая-то цель! – упрямо сказал Ганзель. – Почему ты пошел за мной? Ты мог сопротивляться, но вместо этого ты добровольно отправился в незнакомый мир.

– Я и сейчас могу сопротивляться, – улыбнулся Тор и одним резким движением разорвал обе цепи, заодно вырывая чугунные кольца из стен.

Охранники моментально сорвались на помощь лорду-инквизитору с пиками наперевес. Однако тот остановил их, резко подняв согнутую в локте руку, словно отмахнувшись. Он даже не посмотрел на своих подчиненных, и те послушно вернулись на свои места.

– Тогда почему? – лорд-инквизитор подошел вплотную к пленнику и посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

Тор тоже смотрел на него. В камере ярко горели факелы, и в их свете кожа Ганзеля в вырезе рубашки казалась золотистой. Этот вид заставлял рассудок бога грома несколько мутиться, представлять, как можно запустить руки в этот вырез, погладить горячую кожу, разорвать ткань, вырвав пуговицы с мясом…

– Ты напомнил мне… одного моего приятеля. Мы с ним очень крепко дружили. И мне показалось, что он – это ты.

И он провел рукой по щеке Ганзеля, а тот лишь крупно вздрогнул, но даже не попытался отнять широкую ладонь от своей разгоряченной кожи.


	10. Любовь к убийству родственников

Стивен Роджерс вместе с Бозли Вулфом взошли на холм у ворот в Сказочные королевства, едва солнце позолотило края облаков. Оба были мрачны, хотя погода выдалась хорошей на диво, и едва заметный утренний ветерок приятно холодил кожу, заставляя забыть, какая жара навалится днем. Роджерс посмотрел на Мьельнир, по-прежнему мирно лежавший в густой траве, и пробормотал:  
– Уже неделя прошла. Господи, что там с ним творят?

– Ты же говорил, что молот прилетит к Тору, стоит тому только захотеть, – возразил Вулф.

– А если… если Тор даже не в состоянии призвать его? – в отчаянии спросил Роджерс. – Если его запытали до такой степени, что он не приходит в сознание?

Стивен не предположил, что бог грома мертв по одной причине: Сиф объяснила Мстителям, что Фригга сразу бы почувствовала смерть сына. А пока та пребывала в полной уверенности, что Тор жив, беспокоиться не о чем.

Вулф задумался:  
– Сильно сомневаюсь. Лорд Ганзель очень любит задавать вопросы. А без сознания отвечать на них довольно затруднительно.

– Тогда в чем дело? – Роджерс поковырял ногой землю рядом с молотом.

– Ну… – Вулф нехорошо усмехнулся. – Я ставлю на то, что они нашли взаимопонимание.

На честном лице всеамериканского героя некоторое время было написано искреннее недоумение, затем он начал заливаться краской:  
– Ты имеешь в виду…

Вулф улыбнулся, не собираясь помогать капитану.

– Ну… – промямлил Роджерс, – что интерес Тора может получить ответ?

– Ничего не могу точно сказать, – развел Боззли руками. – Но в сказках мало кто соблюдает условности.

– Ну и ладно, – сказал Роджерс, – тогда я не буду беспокоиться за Тора. Вообще-то, по большому счету, он покинул поле боя из-за…

– Миловидного мужского личика, – вот теперь подсказал ему Боззли услужливо.

– Именно! – прищурился капитан Америка, беспокойство за товарища по инициативе «Мстители» покинуло его полностью. – Пошли отсюда. Понадобится Тору его молоточек – заберет.

И он быстро сбежал к подножью холма. Обернувшись, он увидел, как Боззли оценивающе смотрит на Мьельнир.

– Ну попробуй, – рассмеялся Роджерс. – У нас все пробовали, только бесполезно.

– Сказочные герои не пробовали, – буркнул под нос Вулф, примериваясь к ручке. Обхватив рукой легендарное оружие богов, он рванул его, и… молот не шелохнулся. Еще два рывка, и раздосадованный Вулф спустился к Роджерсу.

– Наделали тут всякие боги себе игрушек, – проворчал он. – Только честных волков дразнят.

Он хмурился, но капитан Америка мог бы поклясться, что в голосе оборотня переливался смех.

***

 

И действительно, наследник Асгардского престола вот уже неделю томился в застенках инквизиции Сказочной империи. Конечно, определенные неудобства в этом были: спать Тору приходилось на полу, например. Он пытался спать на скамье для иссечения кнутами, но постоянно скатывался, а из «Железной девы», положенной навзничь, у него торчали ноги. К тому же, какой-то гад ночью попытался ее закрыть. Тор, конечно, не обрадовался такому развитию событий, хотя спросонья мало что понял. С утра один из инквизиторов щеголял шикарным синяком во все лицо, а Ганзель, увидев проткнутую шипами ладонь пленника – конечно, он загораживался ладонью, – содрал с себя рубашку и, оторвав полосу материи снизу, бросился перевязывать его руку. Это очень даже примирило Тора с действительностью, однако спать он решил все-таки на полу. А «бинт» не снимал, даже когда тот принял вид обычной грязной тряпки.

За эти дни Ганзель задал своему пленнику по крайней мере миллион вопросов об Асгарде и магии асгардцев. Конечно, он хотел узнать только о том, как творится волшебство, с какой целью, какие при этом бывают жертвы. Однако разговоры были буквально обо всем, и становилось заметно, с каким интересом буквально впитывал в себя лорд-инквизитор рассказы о чужих мирах. А Тор был готов рассказывать о чем угодно, если на него будут внимательно смотреть широко посаженные сине-зеленые глаза. Даже о пузатых чибисах, чтобы им было пусто, прут и прут, чешуйчатые твари, давя все на своем пути.

Пару раз лорд Ганзель неожиданно вспоминал о своих обязанностях жестокого инквизитора, усмирителя и палача колдунов. Один раз он попытался подвесить Тора на дыбу, тот поморщился-поморщился от боли в вывернутых суставах и спросил:  
– А обязательно, чтобы было так неудобно? Я тебе все расскажу и без этого.

Он упал на пол еще до того, как договорил фразу.

Второй раз лорд Ганзель решил, что, будучи голодным, пленник больше расскажет о своей истинной колдовской сущности. Привыкший к скудной пище во время дальних военных походов Тор приготовился было затянуть пояс потуже, даже не спрашивая, зачем все это нужно. Но с утра обнаружил у своей головы кувшин с неизвестным, но вкусным напитком, огромный ломоть сыра и хлеба, нарезанное тонкими полосками вяленое мясо... Так что голодовка тоже не удалась.

Впрочем, после того, как Тор рассказал Ганзелю подробности битвы за Манхеттен, тот больше не пытался обвинять его в колдовстве или просто в желании зла обычным людям. Он вообще сидел и смотрел на него так странно, словно сомневался в его реальности. А потом переспросил:  
– То есть, ты сражался против собственного брата?

– Против читаури, – поправил его Тор. – Армии читаури, которую возглавил мой брат.

– Хорошо, как скажешь. Читаури… – Ганзель кивнул. Бог грома не был телепатом, но сейчас мог поклясться на чем угодно, что мысли лорда-инквизитора были очень далеки от пришельцев из другого мира. Ганзель подтвердил это, встав и выйдя из камеры, ничего не сказав. Одинссон остался в полном недоумении рассекать место своего заключения из угла в угол. Охранники уже так привыкли к нему, что не обращали внимания на его фланирование, а лениво переговаривались между собой и время от времени развлекались игрой в камень-гильотина-пергамент.

***

 

Луми вышла из своих покоев в сопровождении пары гоблинов, как всегда, и зашагала скользящей походкой по длинным узким коридорам дворца. Она намеревалась найти лорда Ганзеля: всю последнюю неделю тот не показывался у нее, а один раз даже проигнорировал прямой приказ явиться. Для Снежной королевы это было откровенно унизительно, что она и собиралась вбить этому упрямцу в его восхитительную задницу, да так, чтобы он запомнил надолго. Она не собиралась гордо дрочить, представляя себе распростертого у своих ног голого инквизитора. Она предпочитала явиться сама, но выбить всю дурь из его головы.

Быстрые шаги в смежном коридоре, сопровождающиеся бряцаньем металлических подковок, заставили Луми остановиться. Вымуштрованные гоблины без приказа застыли сзади. По звуку Луми без труда определила, что идет член отряда инквизиции. А поскольку все рядовые охотники на ведьм ходили исключительно парами, девушка без труда сделала вывод, что ее жертва бежит прямиком на ловца. Она осторожно выглянула из-за угла, наплевав на собственное достоинство. Лорд Ганзель уже заходил в камеру, где содержались заключенные. Обычное дело, но Луми заметила у него под мышкой большую бутыль вина, которое, несмотря на множественные строгие запреты, производили в бывшей стране Страшилы Мудрого. Вино это отличалось тем, что бодрило и развязывало язык, но не мутило рассудок, а на следующий день не оставляло никакого следа.

Ганзель на памяти Луми ни разу не позволил себе выпивки, и сегодняшнее его поведение озадачило Снежную королеву. И этот его пленник… Ей необходимо было разобраться. Взмахом руки она отослала от себя охрану, выждала некоторое время, а затем подкралась к двери пыточной и заглянула в замочную скважину.

Тор и Ганзель сидели на широкой скамье, между ними стояла бутыль, и оба отпивали из нее по очереди, прямо из горла. Лорд-инквизитор засучил рукава по локоть, и Луми в очередной раз подумала, какие сильные у него руки. И тут же сообразила, что то же самое видит и этот светловолосый пленник. У разведчиков и перебежчиков она уже успела узнать, кто такой Тор Одинссон, и это ей вообще не нравилось. Она прислушалась, о чем так мирно беседовали палач и ее жертва. И у нее перехватило дыхание.

Лорд Ганзель никогда и ни с кем не поднимал эту тему. Только с ней он разговаривал про Гретель.

А сейчас он так спокойно выкладывал все этому… первому встречному. Чужаку, способному предать его каждую секунду.

Луми почувствовала, как от ее гнева с потолка начали осыпаться мелкие льдинки. Она медленно вдохнула-выдохнула, успокаиваясь, и снова обратилась в слух и зрение.

– Гретель была единственным человеком, которого я любил больше жизни, – задумчиво произнес лорд Ганзель. – Я не представлял себя без нее. И она… она была единственным родным мне человеком на свете.

– Где она сейчас? – наклонил голову Тор.

Ганзеля, казалось, больше интересовали золотые волосы пленника, волной упавшие тому на плечо. Он произнес так, словно невзначай:  
– Я ее убил.

Да, как будто так и надо было.

Луми улыбнулась в предвкушении. Вот сейчас этот честный-пречестный парень из другого мира вознегодует. Но Тор сделал большой глоток из бутыли и сказал:  
– Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про Локи? Я тоже очень любил своего брата. Я тоже убил его.

«Император его раздери! – в бешенстве Луми крутанулась на одном месте. – Сейчас они еще и подружатся на почве любви к уничтожению своих родственников!»

Но потом она поспешила снова прильнуть к замочной скважине. А вот эту историю она знала отлично.

– Это было случайностью… – глядя на свои руки, сложенные на коленях, говорил Ганзель. – Когда мы были детьми, на нашем пути повстречалась ведьма. Ведьма из Пряничного домика, фрау Тотенкиндер. С тех пор я ношу эти часы, которые мне напоминают, что пора протыкать себя иглой. Мы думали, что убили ее, но… здесь, в Сказочных королевствах, не умирают те, о ком помнят люди. Фрау Тотенкиндер помнили очень хорошо…

Луми выругалась про себя, увидев, как пленник – да какой он пленник, его здесь принимают-угощают лучше всякого гостя! – положил ладонь на руку лорда Ганзеля в знак поддержки. И тот не убрал его пальцы.

– Мы с сестрой сделали охоту на ведьм делом своей жизни. Когда Сказочные королевства оказались захвачены, мы с Гретель разделились. Я попросил ее временно укрыться в Фейблтауне, а сам отправился сюда – разведать, как оккупанты относятся к колдовству. Можно ли здесь продолжать охотиться на ведьм. Но когда я вернулся за сестрой… Я нашел ее в Вудленде, в мэрии Фэйблтауна. Она жила на тринадцатом этаже – там, где жили все колдуны и ведьмы. Хуже того: оказалось, что Гретель стала ученицей той самой ведьмы, фрау Тотенкиндер. Она отказывалась уйти со мной вместе, убеждая меня, что колдовство можно творить во благо людям. Я не знаю, какое благо несла нам старая ведьма, которая собиралась просто сожрать нас, двух детей. Мы поругались... и тогда я... я всего лишь запустил в нее стулом. И сломал ей шею. Это правда был несчастный случай, я не хотел ее убивать, ведь она моя сестра. – Ганзель затих, исповедь на грани фола его явно вымотала. – Наверное, ты тоже не хотел убивать своего брата...

Тор опустил взгляд, но через мгновение поднял его:  
– Нет. Не могу похвастаться тем же. Я сделал именно то, что хотел. Он обманул нашего отца, пытался поработить целый мир, из-за него погибло множество мидгардцев, ни в чем не повинных людей... – он замолчал, но чувствовалось, что он хочет еще что-то сказать. Ганзель открыл было рот, чтобы сообщить – он не жаждет от пленника ответной откровенности. Но Тор его опередил, договорив. – Он надругался над человеком, который был мне очень дорог.

И стало ясно, что вот это – та самая, настоящая причина.

Луми выпрямилась, мрачно и торжественно. Здесь ей было больше нечего делать – она отправилась обратно, к своей огромной кровати. Тор Одинссон оказался серьезным соперником, намного более серьезным, чем она предполагала. Снежная королева считала его простачком и добрячком, идеалистичным поборником справедливости. У таких было легко сыграть на чувстве долга. Однако тот, кто был способен на убийство из мести, внушал ей и страх, и уважение. Пора было убирать его со своей дороги и утверждать свою власть над Ганзелем. Этот мужчина был ее.

***

 

В камере Тор неожиданно повернулся к двери:  
– Мне показалось, или там в самом деле раздались какие-то звуки?

Изрядно захмелевший Ганзель махнул рукой:  
– Я думаю, там прошла или стража, или мои солдаты. Сюда они не зайдут, будь спокоен. Давай выпьем еще, бог грома.

Но Тор удивленно смотрел на замочную скважину, покрывшуюся инеем, хотя в камере было жарко – столько здесь горело факелов, да тлели угли в жаровне, на которой поджаривали ведьм.


	11. Метка

Тор Одинсон был настолько простым и прямолинейным, что Ганзелю казалось: обманывать его – все равно что обманывать ребенка. Да, он сказал, что не слышал шума в коридоре. Но в этом замке он мог услышать, как ворочается мышь в норе рядом с кухонным хозблоком. Даже если бы он и не услышал никаких шагов в коридоре, не увидеть покрывшуюся инеем замочную скважину он не мог.

И лорд Ганзель отлично понимал, что это значит.

Луми следила за ним.

И, вероятно, она увидела что-то лишнее. Но ему было уже наплевать. Ганзель наконец нашел того, кому смог рассказать о той тяжести, которая лежала у него на душе. Он принял взамен такую же тяжесть. Но при этом она не удвоилась, наоборот, ему стало легче. Он слишком привык к этому чувству вины и уже забыл, как можно жить без него. Оказалось – очень даже можно. И он не собирался больше бежать от того, что совершил, признавая тем самым себя виноватым. Хватит.

Поэтому, когда неуклюжий гоблин вечером передал ему приказ Снежной королевы явиться в тронный зал, лорд-инквизитор отправился туда без малейшего сомнения. Он ждал слов, с которых начнет свою гневную речь Луми, и все равно они ожгли его, словно удар кнутом:  
– Сестроубийца! Теперь ты уже не стесняешься того, что совершил?

Лорд Ганзель остановился у королевского трона, заложив руки за спину.

«Сестроубийца». Что ж, это было справедливо, как бы он ни жалел об этом, насколько бы ни знал, что это несчастный случай, – конечный факт оставался фактом. И какую бы казнь ни придумали для него в этом мире, сам он казнил себя куда больнее.

Ганзель дерзко вскинул глаза и уставился прямо в бесстрастное прекрасное лицо. У этого монстра с невинной внешностью и не могло быть сестер, двух таких чудовищ мир бы не выдержал. Но если бы у Луми была сестра…

Она бы ее убила.

***

Луми не поняла, что за странные раздумья посетили Ганзеля, если он ухмыльнулся прямо при ней. Улыбочек ей еще не хватало. В Империи веселиться можно было только с ее разрешения.

– На колени, – холодно сказала Снежная королева.

Ганзель, опустив голову, замер на несколько мгновений. Опять он набивает себе цену. Ну-ну, пусть немного поломается, пусть подумает, что от его согласия хоть что-то зависит. Луми в это время собиралась придумать конкретный план действий. Чего ей сегодня хочется? Чтобы Ганзель просто вылизал ее? Чтобы принял в себя ее любимый ледяной фаллос? Чтобы попробовал кончить без рук, привязанный животом к снежному столбу? Или, наконец, отдать его на забаву охраннику-гоблину, который постоянно пускает слюни, едва завидев голого инквизитора? Или же…

– Нет, – прервал ее фантазии лорд Ганзель. – Я не собираюсь вставать перед тобой на колени. Мне надоело, я больше не хочу.

– Что? – Снежная королева встала со своего трона и пошла к Ганзелю, отбивая каждый шаг. – Ты собираешься мне сказать, что ты сегодня не хочешь подчиняться моим приказам? С твоей головой все в порядке, или в нее тоже божественность какая-нибудь ударила? Ты понимаешь, что ты делаешь?

Она нависла над лордом-инквизитором, упрямо вскинувшим подбородок.

– Я не хочу, – твердо повторил он. – Сегодня не хочу. Завтра не хочу. Никогда не хочу.

– Мне плевать на то, что ты хочешь, – ласково пропела Луми, потрепав Ганзеля по щеке. И моментально на коже образовался след, как от обморожения, – мертвенная белая полоса на розовом фоне. – Ты уже принадлежишь мне. А эта метка не заставит никого усомниться в этом.

– Что ты… – лорд Ганзель схватился за лицо и сразу все понял. Он видел, как Снежная королева проделывала такие вещи. Он теперь был меченым, совсем как раб.

– Вот видишь, – пожала Королева плечами, – если бы ты не начал сопротивляться, все было бы замечательно. А теперь ты слишком все усложнил. Теперь я даже не знаю, как мне тебя наказать…

– Себя по жопе отшлепай, сука ледяная! – совершенно не куртуазно заорал Ганзель и побежал к выходу из тронного зала.

– Стой! – прогромыхала ему вслед Снежная королева, но беглец не послушался ее. Луми смотрела ему вслед, разрываясь от впервые испытанного ей чувства – растерянности.

***

Держась за изуродованную щеку, Ганзель влетел в инквизиторские застенки, в последнее время его стараниями превратившиеся в подобие самого комфортабельного номера в самом удобном постоялом дворе. Разве что кровати там не хватало. Но если бы он поставил сюда еще и кровать, он бы окончательно спалил себя.

Тор сидел на скамье для порки и от скуки занимался тем, что читал «Сказочный вестник», подшивку которого ему принесли инквизиторы по приказу своего командира. Эта газета раньше была довольно интересной, но сейчас превратилась в пропагандистскую листовку, наполовину заполненная рассказами, как хорошо живется в нынешней Империи, наполовину забитая сводками о состоянии лесов, сведениями о различных видах древесины и занятными фактами о самых старых баобабах и объемных секвойях. Впрочем, казалось, Тору даже это было в диковинку. Он сидел и откровенно смеялся над какими-то строками в газете. Но едва в камере очутился Ганзель, пленник немедленно вскочил, не обращая внимания на рассыпавшуюся стопку газет.

– Что-то случилось, господин Ганзель? – голос Тора немного замедлился перед обращением. Вчера они поведали друг другу то, чем и лучшие друзья не всегда делятся. Но что это изменило между ними?

Лорд-инквизитор заметался по камере, словно не находя себе места, сшибая по пути мелкие предметы и не беспокоясь о том, чтобы поднять их. Тор следил за ним с беспокойством, но больше не задавал никаких вопросов, чувствуя, что тот скажет все сам, когда захочет. Наконец мужчина остановился в углу, спиной к своему пленнику, и произнес слова, которых Тор очень ждал, но не ожидал именно сейчас.

– Ты бы... – Ганзель замер, его плечи зримо напряглись. Слова давались ему трудно, наверное, последний раз откровенно он разговаривал только со своей сестрой, а Гретель погибла уже десять лет назад. – Ты бы... хотел быть со мной?

Вместо ответа Тор двумя большими шагами оказался рядом с инквизитором – нет, не рядом, буквально втиснувшись в него. Он приподнял пальцами квадратный подбородок Ганзеля. Сердце колотилось так, что некоторое время он даже не мог сформулировать свои слова. Затем Тор решил просто говорить все, о чем думает.

– Я желаю тебя, – признался он. – Я так тебя вожделею, что не могу думать ни о чем, кроме этого. Ты можешь пытать меня, но все равно не добьешься более искреннего ответа. Ты мог видеть это на протяжении всех семи дней, что я здесь, что побудило тебя спросить об этом сейчас?

Ганзель вздохнул.

– Я... – он задумался, что сказать, затем просто показал на свою щеку. – Она поставила на мне свою метку. Это теперь навсегда.

– Нет, храбрый воин, – задумчиво ответил ему Тор, накрыв кисть руки Ганзеля своей большой ладонью. – Шрамы остаются только в душе. Шрамы на теле быстро заживают. Верь мне.

Он неожиданно мягко улыбнулся и скользнул подушечками пальцев по щеке Ганзеля. Тому показалось, что его на секунду обожгло пламя. Миг – и все прошло, никакого холода на коже. Ганзель отшатнулся от Тора и кинулся к гильотине, на которой отрубали пальцы ведьмам. Он посмотрел в сверкающее лезвие адского инструмента: на его лице не осталось и следа от прикосновения Луми.

Он двумя большими шагами преодолел расстояние между ним и Тором и схватил того за грудки. Большой мужчина, который был почти на голову выше Ганзеля, даже не дернулся, чтобы оказать сопротивление.

– Ты колдун, – прошептал Ганзель отчаянно. – Ты могущественный колдун, ты приворожил меня так, что я готов сдаться тебе прямо сейчас.

– Если ты готов принять меня прямо сейчас, – так же отчаянно ответил Тор, – то я готов взять тебя прямо сейчас. Пусть это случится. Да запомним мы это на все оставшиеся нам годы.

Он притянул к себе Ганзеля и накрыл его губы жестким поцелуем. Ганзель встретил его таким же – атакующим, опасным, покоряющим. Некоторое время они боролись за доминирование, овладевая ртами друг друга, прикусывая, отчаянно вылизывая. Потом Ганзель отпрянул в сторону и попросил:  
– Посмотри на меня.

Хотя зачем нужна была эта просьба, Тор не понял. Он и так разве что только не ел глазами лорда-инквизитора. Самого красивого мужчину, которого он когда-либо видел. Того, кто разжигал огонь в его чреслах при одном только взгляде.

Тор улыбнулся Ганзелю, не отводя взгляда.

Тот отошел в сторону и моментально скинул с себя всю одежду, которая была на нем. И застыл, опустив сжавшиеся в кулаки руки, демонстрируя себя.

Тор, словно завороженный, опустился обратно на скамью. Он во все глаза смотрел на обнаженное тело, оказавшееся перед ним, словно пожирая его взглядом.

– В следующий раз… – сказал он и замолчал на несколько секунд, и только потом опомнился:  
– В следующий раз я сам тебя раздену, лорд Ганзель. Я хочу видеть, как твое тело постепенно освобождается от ненужных одежд, это будет весьма красивым зрелищем.

И лорд-инквизитор почувствовал, как его сердце ускорило бег, услышав про «следующий раз».

Тор встал и начал срывать с себя одежды, не размыкая контакта взглядов между ними. Вскоре он остался обнаженным. Он подошел к Ганзелю, наклонился и поднял его, поддерживая под зад. Тот неловко усмехнулся, обнаружив себя прижатым к горячему твердому телу. С одной стороны. С другой стороны была стена, к которой его припечатали.  
И это было так… Ганзель чувствовал себя таким защищенным в сильных мужских объятиях, и партнер вовсе не собирался выпускать его, ртом лаская губы, а рукой ощупывая его тело. Если даже он и собирался сопротивляться, то сейчас все намерения пропали.

– Ты такой гладкий, – прошептал Тор на ухо Ганзелю, по-хозяйски оглаживая безволосый живот, лобок, яички, промежность. – Тебе так нравится?

Партнер окаменел в его руках.

– Так нравится Королеве, – сказал он. – У тебя с этим проблемы? Этого уже не исправить.

– Это необычно, – признался Тор, попутно продолжая выцеловывать висок и щеку Ганзеля. – Но это ты. Мне ничего не кажется странным, если это касается тебя. Я думаю, что мне уже очень нравится, что ты телом похож на совсем юного мужчину, едва вступившего в период зрелости, и при этом я знаю, что ты уже долго жил на свете. Откройся мне совсем, лорд Ганзель, – попросил он.

Лорд-инквизитор совсем не понял просьбы, но Тор объяснил все действиями: он уложил Ганзеля на скамью и широко развел ему ноги. Тот рефлекторно попытался вывернуться, чтобы избежать такой уязвимой стыдной позы. Однако любовник словно пригвоздил его за бедра к месту и медленно скользнул ниже…

Тор замер, глядя на анус распростертого перед ним мужчины, стенки которого были испещрены давно и недавно зажившими порезами. Асгардец ничего не сказал. Это не касалось никак их отношений с Ганзелем. А то, что он сделает с госпожой Луми… это тоже не касается Ганзеля. Он слегка кровожадно усмехнулся и, прильнув губами между ягодиц Ганзеля, стал откровенно иметь его языком. Несколько секунд лорд Ганзель ошеломленно молчал, потерявшись в океане ощущений, а затем вдруг заголосил, как мальчишка, который впервые лег с другим мужчиной. Его член встал, словно часовой на страже, и прижался к животу. Тор улыбнулся, подув на разгоряченную головку, и Ганзель немедленно дернулся, пообещав, что он сдохнет, если с ним сейчас хоть что-нибудь не сделают. И тогда Тор схватил любовника под мышки и опять поднял его на руки, зажав между собой и стеной.

– Я жажду взять тебя, – сообщил он, улыбаясь, растерянному лорду-инквизитору.

– Я хочу, конечно, хочу, – пробормотал тот, – но надо же… надо же лечь… или я могу встать на четвереньки… или…

– Нет, не хочу никаких четверенек, иди ко мне немедленно, – прервал его Тор, крепко схватив Ганзеля под бока, и очень бережно насадил его на свой член.

Тот сначала почему-то сильно напрягся, и его любовник это почувствовал, ему пришлось с усилием преодолевать сопротивление мышц… а потом вдруг Ганзель расслабился, член Тора скользнул внутрь и занял свое место, как будто так и нужно было. Как будто их тела всегда были предназначены друг для друга.

Лорд Ганзель крепко сжал плечи Тора, словно боясь, что бог грома не удержит его на весу и уронит. Он глухо вскрикивал, когда его очередной раз насаживали на горячий фаллос, и тесно прижимался животом и лобком к телу любовника, так чтобы зажатый между ними член получал свою долю удовольствия.

Тор еще раз подкинул его на себе, а затем резко нажал правой рукой на напряженный живот любовника. Это стало для Ганзеля последней каплей, он вскинулся и запричитал:  
– Да-да-да-да-да, как восхитительно, о боже, как восхитительно!

И Тор моментально почувствовал, как стала влажной его рука. Тогда он несколько раз насадил на себя ставшее безвольным тело и с глухим криком излился внутрь него.

Сползая по стене вниз, он прошептал:  
– Надеюсь, тебе было хорошо со мной, лорд Ганзель.

И тот некоторое время думал, как ответить: обругать его за подобный вопрос, мол, и так все видно было, обвинить в хвастовстве, притвориться, что ничего не было…

А потом он плюнул на все и ответил:  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим мужчиной, Тор Одинсон.

И теперь уже бог грома лишился связной речи.


	12. Бегство из сказки

Луми редко вносила изменения в свой образ: невинная девушка-ребенок ее вполне устраивала и позволяла играть со своими жертвами, как кошке – с мышами. Однако сегодня она решила предстать перед Ганзелем совсем другой. Она понимала, что вчера перегнула палку и слишком затянула поводок. Нельзя было так откровенно указывать лорду-инквизитору его место. Он все-таки мужчина, и даже если в постельных делах он ведет себя как маленький слабый мальчик, покорно сносящий унижения и наказания, то если совсем загнать его в угол, он, защищаясь, скалит зубы и превращается в хищника – того, кем, по сути, и является.

Да, королева знала, что вчера произошло между лордом Ганзелем и этим ненавистным пленником. Что ж, она еще отомстит Ганзелю за это. Но сейчас необходимо было показать ему, как она его ценит и уважает, создать для него видимость, что она сожалеет о своем поведении, дать ему почувствовать себя настоящим мужчиной. Что же касалось этого бога грома – о, какое сказочное ледяное бешенство Королева испытывала при одной только мысли о нем! – она собиралась уничтожить его. И лучше всего это было сделать руками Ганзеля. Тогда это станет ее окончательной и бесповоротной победой.

***

Луми явилась к Ганзелю прямо в его покои. Хотя таким шикарным словом небольшую каморку, где не было даже кровати – лорд Ганзель, глава отряда инквизиции, спал прямо на полу, – называть было святотатством. Дверь в небольшую комнатку не запиралась никогда: лорд желал, чтобы в любой момент к нему мог войти кто угодно – с приказом, предупреждением, призывом о помощи. О том, что вошедший мог быть подосланным убийцей, лорд-инквизитор не беспокоился. Пару раз предатели или завистники подкрадывались к нему с ножами, однако никто из них не сумел осуществить задуманного – у лорда Ганзеля был чуткий сон и превосходная реакция.

Вот и сейчас он мгновенно вскочил на ноги, стоило только Снежной королеве ножкой в изящном сапожке приоткрыть дверь в его комнату. Верховный лорд-инквизитор был заспанным, взлохмаченным, насколько это было возможно при его коротких волосах, и… сначала Луми не могла сформулировать свое ощущение, потом поняла – томным. Ганзель был томным и довольным, как объевшийся сметаны кот. Напомнив себе, что выражать свое недовольство сейчас нельзя, девушка обольстительно улыбнулась:  
– Здравствуй, мой дражайший рыцарь. Я пришла пожелать тебе доброго утра.

И она встала перед Ганзелем, подбоченясь, демонстрируя себя во всей красе, которую наводила два часа. Никакого невинного ангельского вида, светлые волосы собраны в затейливую прическу, на лице – густая краска, больше приличествующая балам при свечах, а не раннему утру, но Луми знала, что сейчас медлить нельзя. Голубой соблазнительный корсет наполовину выставлял наружу аккуратную грудь, юбка, каскадами шелка спадавшая сзади, спереди полностью открывала длинные ноги в черных ажурных чулках, дополняли наряд сапожки на таких высоких каблуках, что Луми не могла на них полностью выпрямить ноги. Снежная королева ждала реакции лорда Ганзеля, желая насладиться произведенным эффектом.

Лорд-инквизитор скользнул по ней безразличным взглядом и отправился к бадье с водой, стоявшей в углу комнаты.

– И тебе здоровья, Королева. Может быть, скажешь прямо, что привело тебя сюда? Проблемы в рядах твоего войска?

Ганзель, сняв рубашку, в которой спал, начал умываться, обливаясь по пояс. Плеск воды превосходно сочетался с шумом крови в ушах Луми: она была в ярости. В очередной раз напомнив себе, что злиться сейчас нельзя, она подошла к мужчине, инспектируя его глазами. Никаких засосов, царапин, лишних синяков на его теле Луми не увидела. Это ей понравилось. Вероятно, все-таки отношения между инквизитором и пленником не перешли в постельную стадию, чего она так опасалась. Ведь нельзя же было не запятнать, не пометить это великолепное сильное тело.

Луми игриво пробежалась пальчиками по плечу лорда Ганзеля.

– Мой лорд, – проворковала она, – мой верховный лорд-инквизитор, взгляни на меня. Твоя преданная подруга хочет пожелать тебе очень доброго утра.

Она поставила ударение на слове «очень». А затем скользнула рукой по подтянутому животу вниз и приласкала мужчину между ног, через материю штанов почувствовав, что тот совершенно невозбужден. И через мгновение ее ладошка была сжата сильными тисками руки Ганзеля. Тот мрачно смотрел на нее.

Да, зря Луми подумала, что тот, может быть, со сна не разглядел ее наряда или боевой раскраски. Все лорд-инквизитор заметил и понял, ибо таковы были его обязанности. И сейчас откровенно отвергал ее.

– Королева, – произнес Ганзель спокойно, – не стоило вам с утра так одеваться. Нам предстоит проинспектировать казармы, а появляться в такой обуви в месте обитания гоблинов по меньшей мере опрометчиво.

Но Луми еще на что-то надеялась:  
– Глупыш, – сказала она с примирительной лаской в голосе, – я оделась так не ради каких-то ужасных гоблинов. И все только для тебя, – и она попыталась вытащить кисть из хватки Ганзеля, но его пальцы были воистину железными.

– Королева, – он никогда не называл ее Луми, как бы она ни настаивала, – я думаю, что нам стоит все внимание направить на улучшение боеспособности нашей армии. Я доволен тем, как готовится отряд Родни, однако как раз в подразделении гоблинов царит разброд и вольнодумство. Гоблины считают, что нам незачем возвращать беглецов в Родные земли, поскольку в человеческом мире нельзя заниматься грабежами и мародерством. Мне кажется, что следует поднять их боевой дух, освежить их преданность Империи, а для этого необходимо сделать вот что…

Ганзель продолжал говорить, а Луми уже ничего не слышала – она смотрела на его лицо, теперь повернутое к ней полностью. Мужественное лицо лорда-инквизитора. Красивое. Как всегда. Как всегда, Император его побери!

На лице Ганзеля не было ее метки, которую она намеренно поставила вчера. Словно печать «Собственность Снежной Королевы». Щека мужчины была чистой и ничем не запятнанной.

Она вырвала свою руку и наконец дала волю чувствам.

– Это пленник очистил твое лицо? Нужно знать очень сильные заклинания, чтобы пойти против моей силы! У тебя в руках темный колдун, который способен причинить вред Империи. А ты не предпринимаешь никаких мер. Может быть, это мне стоит обратиться к Императору и рассказать о твоих действиях?

Ганзель ничего не сказал по этому поводу, но Луми заметила, как дрогнули его губы.

– Но я пощажу тебя, мой милый лорд, – улыбнулась она. – Я пойду и сама исправлю твою ошибку. А потом предоставлю тебе возможность отблагодарить меня за это.

И она бросилась к камере пленника, на ходу трансформируя сапоги-ходули в привычные ей сапожки без каблука. Она должна была опередить Ганзеля.

***

Когда она ворвалась в пыточную, наглый пленник беззастенчиво дрых на полу. Луми не сразу поняла, к чему он там так прижимается щекой, аж причмокивая от удовольствия. Но потом рассмотрела – это было кожаное пальто лорда Ганзеля, видимо, для удобства подложенное под наглеца. Это стало последней каплей.

– Презренный раб! – закричала она. – Поднимись и прими гибель свою, как подобает, если не хочешь, чтобы она настигла тебя на полу, словно пса.

– А? – у пленника оказалась реакция не хуже, чем у Ганзеля. Через секунду он стоял у гильотины в другом углу камеры.

– Умри, говорю, – повторила она с торжеством и обрушила на Тора дождь ледяных игл, безусловно смертельных для всякого, даже для божества. Однако тот моментально наклонил на себя гильотину, которая, словно щит, отразила их, поскольку была заговорена против колдовских чар. Тор расхохотался – и даже не злорадно, а словно играющий ребенок, от удовольствия.

Снежная Королева начала сооружать ледяной аркан, но сзади распахнулась дверь, и лорд Ганзель крикнул: «Нет!»

Луми оглянулась: лорд-инквизитор явился в той самой рубахе, в которой спал, она была надета явно наспех, в штанах и босиком. Он торопился, подумала она. Торопился защитить этого пленника.

– Мы должны убить этого колдуна, – дернула Луми точеными плечиками. – Он опасен и подлежит уничтожению.

Тор в это время аккуратно поставил орудие пытки на место и отошел в сторону, с любопытством глядя на вошедших в камеру. Было непохоже, чтобы он боялся.

– Он не колдун! – повысил голос Ганзель. – Он принадлежит другому миру, где каждый рождается с магией внутри.

– Значит, весь этот мир должен быть уничтожен! – Луми не намеревалась отступать. – Выбирай, ты с нами вместе, со мной и нашим повелителем, великим Императором, или же с этим мерзким колдуном!

– Сами вы, барышня, мерзкая, – пробормотал Тор себе под нос.

– Ты! – Луми закричала в бешенстве, глядя, как Ганзель спокойно занимает место рядом с Тором. И нельзя ведь было сказать, что он сделал свой выбор – судя по всему, никакого выбора он перед собой и не ставил. – Ты же постоянно раздвигал передо мной ноги, что, теперь нашел другого, кому можно зад подставить?

Тор нахмурился, и Луми обрадовалась достигнутому эффекту. Но ненадолго.

Она-то надеялась, что светловолосый божок немедленно оскорбится известием о том, что творил Ганзель до него. Однако Тор оскорбился по другому поводу.

– Я бы советовал вам, дамочка, не могу называть вас леди в таком виде, придержать свой язык. Те, кто оскорбляет дорогих мне людей, отправляются беседовать с Хель прямой дорогой.

Луми не знала, кто такая Хель, но поняла, что ей только что угрожали. Стерпеть этого она не могла, поэтому снова начала замахиваться ледяным арканом… который был выбит из рук огромным молотом, прилетевшим непонятно откуда прямо в руку Тора. Ее саму от удара отшвырнуло в стену камеры. А пленник радостно вскрикнул, подбрасывая молот в руке, чтобы поудобнее перехватить его за ручку.

– Бежим! – заорал Ганзель, да уж, в уме ему отказать было нельзя. Он дернул за руку Тора, и они оба выскочили из камеры, захлопнув за собой дверь. Когда Луми окончательно пришла в себя и смогла разрушить долго не поддававшуюся чертову дверь – тоже наверняка заговоренная! – на выходе ее встретили два воина инквизиции. Они схватили Снежную королеву под локти, не давая ей творить пассы руками, заткнули рот грязной тряпкой и отволокли обратно в камеру. Однако даже намертво связанная, облитая антимагическим варевом Луми смогла выкарабкаться из веревок.

Ей не нужно было гадать, куда отправились беглецы. Легко было предположить, что Ганзель будет искать спасения в Фейблтауне, а Тор захочет вернуться в человеческий мир. Кроме того, Снежная королева отлично чувствовала запах предавшего ее мужчины, она следовала за ним, словно первоклассная гончая. Она настигла беглецов на колеснице недалеко от Ворот.

Да, ее здорово потрясло отверстие в массивных, надежных воротах, запечатанных огромным количеством заклятий. Это отверстие было как раз равно размеру молота – орудия Тора. Вот как, значит, этот предмет был способен запросто путешествовать между измерениями, чтобы попасть в руки хозяина. Однако назад она выпускать его не собиралась.

Луми сделала движение руками, словно нырнула в воду, и моментально перед Вратами земля превратилась в мелкий колотый лед. Льдинки по твердости превосходили алмаз, а по остроте – бритвенные лезвия. Забежав на эту территорию, Ганзель заорал от боли. Луми улыбнулась: если парочка не умеет летать, там она не пройдет. Она глумливо улыбнулась, сложив руки на груди: ну-ну, и что вы предпримете?

Тор остановился, было достаточно далеко, чтобы Луми смогла увидеть, с каким выражением на лице он смотрел на окровавленные босые ступни Ганзеля. Она очень надеялась, что в его взгляде был только ужас. Тор был в сапогах, но Луми знала, что ее лед разрежет любую обувь.

Однако то, что сделал недавний пленник, повергло в ужас ее саму. Одним резким движением он швырнул молот в ворота. И те, огромные, скрепленные заклятиями, открытие которых стоило Императору почти всей его волшебной силы, сорвались с петель, словно это была жалкая садовая калитка. Тут же молот возвратился в руку бога – теперь Луми считала его таковым уже без всякой иронии. Миг – и Тор взлетел вверх, по пути подхватив за протянутую руку Ганзеля. Еще миг – и оба исчезли в пространстве человеческого мира.

Она упустила своего Ганзеля. Отдала его почти своими руками пришельцу из непонятного мира. Снежная королева словно сквозь туман смотрела, как отряд инквизиции устраивает мостки через опасный участок, используя бревна из разрушенных Врат, и в полном составе исчезает в тумане Мидгарда. Она не умела плакать – ее слезы мгновенно превращались в алмазы и резали щеки, оставляя на них кровавые царапины. Только это удерживало Луми сейчас от того, чтобы сесть на землю и разрыдаться в полный голос.


	13. Разногласия двойников

Когда ворота в Сказочные королевства рухнули, Мстители уже были в полной боевой готовности. Они собрались на холме, едва лишь стало известно, что Мьельнир наконец-то отправился к своему владельцу. Это значило, что появления Тора можно было ожидать с минуты на минуту. Он и правда не заставил себя ждать.

Бог грома появился при полном параде: влетел, одной рукой держась за молот, другой подхватив человека, ради которого отправился в логово Императора. Роджерс внимательно посмотрел на лорда Ганзеля: тот выглядел сейчас совсем не как лорд. В простой белой рубахе и черных штанах, босой, безоружный – как будто это он только что вырвался из застенков инквизиции, а не Тор. Одинсон бережно опустил свою ношу на землю у подножия холма, на котором собрались Мстители. Со стоном боли Ганзель вытянул ноги, и капитан Америка увидел, что ступни у него словно изрезаны бритвами. Черт возьми, так кого же все-таки пытали?

Два парня из медкорпуса недоуменно застыли рядом с Роджерсом. С одной стороны, у них имелся явно раненый, с другой – этот раненый прибыл с вражеской стороны и поразительно напоминал лицом агента Щ.И.Т.а Клинта Бартона, который с луком наизготове стоял неподалеку. Стив тоже не знал, что делать, и надеялся, что Тор даст отмашку к действию.

А бог грома просто рухнул на колени перед лордом-инквизитором, взял его окровавленные ноги в свои ладони и стал внимательно осматривать. Ганзель, похоже, что-то говорил и пытался отодвинуться, но с Тором такие фокусы никак не могли бы пройти. Он решительно стиснул одной ладонью сразу обе лодыжки, и его пациент беспомощно задергался, не в силах вырваться. Тут Роджерс пришел в себя и кивнул медикам на Ганзеля, давая им знать, что неплохо было бы заняться этим человеком. Те сразу же послушно побежали вниз.

Затем внимание Стивена привлекло движение в проеме Врат. Люди в одинаковой черной форме вбегали на сторону человеческого мира и замирали в позах наизготовку, словно ожидая вторжения изнутри. Они двигались тихо и стремительно, как заправские спецназовцы, вот только вместо современного оружия у них были огромные средневековые ружья и арбалеты. Люди без боязни поворачивались спиной к нему и его отряду, и это крайне смущало капитана Америку. Что происходит?

Внезапно один из пришельцев поднял руку с арбалетом, и тут же в нее вонзилась стрела: в меткости Хоукая никто никогда не сомневался. Вскрикнув, тот выронил оружие. И моментально лорд Ганзель вскочил на ноги, не обращая внимания на раны, замахал руками и закричал:  
– Нет! Нет! Это мои! Свои! Наши, ведьмы вас раздери! Не трогайте!

Хоукай растерянно опустил лук, глядя на Роджерса, но капитан Америка только пожал плечами, он и сам больше не понимал, что происходит. Что это за люди в черном, черт возьми? И где тогда Уилл Смит и Томми Ли Джонс? Ну да, капитану Америке очень понравилась трилогия про секретную службу для инопланетян.

Тор, резко зацепив Ганзеля за лодыжки, заставил сурового инквизитора смешно грохнуться на задницу и заохать. Затем бог грома сам выпрямился и зычным голосом, выработанным для командования армиями Асгарда, провозгласил:  
– Дружище Стивен, эти славные воины принадлежат к отряду инквизиторов лорда Ганзеля, они подчиняются ему беспрекословно и не причинят нам вреда. Это люди, которые однажды пострадали от ведьм, они сражаются только против черной магии. Не стреляйте в них, они на нашей стороне! – и добавил, уже сбавив тон. – Пока Ганзель на нашей стороне…

Но Стивен не дослушал. Из разверстого проема повалили непонятные твари с подозрительными намерениями, судя по действиям людей в черном – вполне себе враждебными. Поэтому пришлось усердно обороняться, работа нашлась всем – и инквизиторам, и Мстителям, и спешно прибывшим из Фейблтауна Вулфу с Белоснежкой. Только Тор не спешил вступать в сражение – отобрав у медиков аптечку, он сам занимался порезами лорда Ганзеля, вот тот как раз порывался вскочить и помочь своим подчиненным, однако каждый раз, получив внушительный шлепок по заднице, оставлял свои намерения.

Набеги тварей, впрочем, отражать было легко, и Стивен подумал, что это даже не основные атакующие силы, а так, какой-то сброд. Внезапно поток отвратительных существ прервался, и через пару минут тишины огромные Врата встали на место с ужасающим треском. Но на этот раз они закрылись изнутри. Кроме того, огромные деревянные столбы, из которых состояли Ворота, оказались подернутыми инеем, а промежутки между ними были заморожены толстыми слоями льда.

– Теперь они будут распоряжаться проходом между мирами, – произнес Брюс Беннер, все время находившийся рядом с полем боя, но так и не обернувшийся Халком – необходимости не возникло.

– Можно подумать, что раньше этого не было, – махнул рукой в железной перчатке приземлившийся Старк. – Они выносили эту калитку, когда им вздумается. Ладно, надеюсь, наш Хоукай номер два сейчас расскажет нам, в чем смысл жизни, ха-ха.

Лорд Ганзель как раз начал подниматься на холм в сопровождении Тора. Его отряд принес ему высокие сапоги и кожаное пальто – точь-в-точь такое, которое было на нем неделю назад, когда имперская армия впервые напала на Нью-Йорк. Так что теперь он был одет и ничем не напоминал человека, появившегося некоторое время назад, свисающим с молота Тора.

Разве что он отчетливо хромал. Но при этом его лицо сохраняло спокойное, доброжелательное, слегка заинтересованное выражение, ни следа боли или хотя бы замешательства.

Ганзель дошел до вершины холма, опираясь на руку Тора.

– Это мои друзья, – сообщил Тор, при этом даже не оглянувшись на Мстителей. Бог грома вглядывался в лицо спутника, пытаясь уловить на нем признаки дискомфорта.

Слегка улыбнувшись, бывший лорд-инквизитор направился к группе людей, с интересом смотревших на него. И тут же замер, словно налетев на невидимую стену: он увидел Хоукая. Некоторое время он изучал лицо своей почти идентичной копии, по странной иронии судьбы даже прически у них были одинаковыми. Правда, внимательный наблюдатель бы заметил, что время оставило на лорде Ганзеле больший след, морщины на лбу были глубже, а губы выделены четче. Хоукай, хотя и знал о сходстве, тоже с замешательством рассматривал гостя.

– А, вот он, тот парень, которого я тебе слегка напоминал, – сказал Ганзель Тору, и на секунду в нем можно было узнать прежнего лорда-инквизитора: жесткого, бездушного. Но моментально на лицо опустилась беспристрастная маска. – Мне кажется, сказав "слегка", ты сильно приуменьшил.

Тор ничего не ответил, только крепко сжал челюсти.

– Так что именно тебе сделал его убиенный брат? – с невинной улыбкой спросил лорд-инквизитор Хоукая. – Хотя я догадываюсь, можно не рассказывать. Сильно порвал?

Мстители замолчали. Об этом они никогда не говорили: ни про то, что произошло с Бартоном во время порабощения, ни про то, как закончил свою жизнь бог обмана.

– Ты…. Дерьмо, – выругался Клинт, рванувшись к лорду Ганзелю. И угодил прямо в объятия к Тору. Светловолосый гигант сжал его в руках:  
– Извини, Глаз Сокола. Извини. Прошу тебя, дружище, успокойся. Он просто уязвлен, и моя вина в этом. Если желаешь – покарай меня. Лорд Ганзель все это сказал из-за меня.

Может быть, Тора и в самом деле постигла бы кара от руки обозленного Хоукая, но в дело вмешалась Наташа.

Словно плющ, она обвилась вокруг Клинта. Никакой когнитивной рекалибровки, никакой драки – просто женщина, которая хочет успокоить своего мужчину. И которая признает в нем настоящего мужчину.

– Клинт, пожалуйста, не трогай его, – прошептала Наташа на ухо Бартону. – Они просто разбираются между собой, любимый. Этот несчастный придурок никак не хотел затронуть тебя, он просто хотел уколоть Тора, ты же понимаешь. Не убивай его, дорогой, не надо, пусть они выяснят все, что надо. Ты же такой добрый, снисходительный, умный, ну пожалуйста, Клинт…

И агент Щ.И.Т.а, жесткий несговорчивый Клинт Бартон по прозвищу Хоукай, перестал рваться из рук девушки.

– Конечно, – сказал он тихо. – Как хочешь.

– Ты такой благородный, – с чувством произнесла Наташа, краем глаза наблюдая, как лорд Ганзель спускается к Бозли Вулфу.

– Вулф, – сказал он, – я привел тебе отряд в армию. Мы можем стать гражданами Фейблтауна?

***

– Ну и как, стал ли Ганзель гражданином Фейблтауна? – через неделю спросила Наташа Романофф свою новую подружку, Спящую красавицу. Девушка была забавной и интересной собеседницей, разве что нужно было постоянно следить, чтобы она, не дай бог, не укололась чем-нибудь, хотя бы зубочисткой. Тогда она засыпала вместе со всеми окружающими в радиусе сотен метров на несколько месяцев.

– Конечно, – ответила она, пригубив мартини. Красавица была большой любительницей мартини, и обычно ей не приходилось покупать его для себя. В любом баре находились охотники заплатить за такую прекрасную девушку. – Мы принимаем всех, кто сбежал из Сказочных королевств. Даже если их история не совсем понятна. А уж про Ганзеля все известно, особенно про обстоятельства его побега, – Красавица улыбнулась.

– И где он живет? – поинтересовалась Наташа как бы между делом.

– В Вудленде он жить отказался, – ответила Спящая красавица. – Ведьма Тотенкиндер вряд ли сможет стать его лучшим другом, понятное дело. Он снимает квартиру в одном из особняков неподалеку. Правда, – она хихикнула, – есть у меня подозрение, что владельцы особняка скоро укажут ему на выход.

– Это еще почему? – нахмурилась русская шпионка.

– Да там постоянно отирается какой-то бог, поет серенады под балконом, ночью заснуть невозможно. И, главное, никто даже не дергается, все уже поняли, что рука у белокурого красавчика тяжелее некуда.

– О, – совершенно натурально удивилась Наташа, – а мы думали, что Тор опять удалился в Асгард и горюет по свежепотерянной любви, закатывая ежедневные пиры.

– Если под Тором вы имеете в виду этого божка, то упс, – рассмеялась Спящая красавица. – Похоже, что из Фейблтауна его можно выковырять только вместе с нашим инквизитором.

Наташа, улыбаясь, набрала номер Клинта. Она хотела сообщить ему, что уже едет домой. И что ее будущий муж может больше не нырять в вентиляционные шахты при одном упоминании имени Тора.


	14. Смерть на ступенях

Звонок от Фьюри застал Роджерса врасплох.

Он только что закончил тренировку – в своем зале на собственном этаже башни Старка. И собирался принять душ, когда старкфон разорвался сигналом тревоги.

– Да? – коротко спросил он. – Слушаю, шеф.

– Имперская армия напала на Фейблтаун. Напрямую на район, без предупреждения, непонятно откуда. Сражения идут на улицах. Наши сказочные несут большие потери… Вулф предполагает, что Луми пришла за Ганзелем.

– Понятно, – присвистнул Роджерс. – Тор сейчас в башне Старка, я видел его минут пять назад.

– Собирай всю команду и немедленно выдвигайся в Фейблтаун. Чем раньше вы там окажетесь, тем лучше. Действуй по обстановке.

Стивен не стал отвечать, вводная была ему понятна. Переведя старкфон в режим коммуникатора, он связался со всеми Мстителями, кроме Тора. Не особо доверяющий технике асгардец постоянно терял свои средства связи, поэтому его пришлось разыскивать с помощью Джарвиса. Известие о нападении на сказочный район Тор воспринял достаточно спокойно, даже флегматично. Уточнив известное время нападения, он сообщил, что сейчас же отправляется в Фейблтаун. Старк предупредил, что сам «закинет Леголаса на место преступления». Затем позвонила Мария Хилл и сообщила, что ждет в машине у входной двери. Мстители готовились отразить атаку имперцев.

***

После знакомства с Бозли капитан Америка один раз побывал в Фейблтауне, из самого обычного любопытства. И втихую разочаровался в сказочном районе. Перед ним предстал почти обычный Нью-Йорк, никаких тебе порхающих фей и расхаживающих прямо по улицам поросят в штанишках. Даже знаменитый Вудленд – мэрия Фейблтауна – оказался обычным на вид небоскребом. Может быть, на знаменитом 13-м этаже, где жили ведьмы и колдуны, на самом деле варились зелья в огромных котлах и висели под потолком летучие мыши, но холл Вудленда был похож на самый обычный холл самого обычного делового центра, которых сотни в Нью-Йорке.

Сейчас Фейблтаун выглядел совсем по-другому. По узким улицам шагали самые разные существа – человекообразные, слегка похожие на людей, совсем не похожие – все они стремились к башне Вудленда. Роджерс засмотрелся из окошка машины на компанию мышей, вооруженных крохотными ружьями и пиками, они явно собирались оказать посильную помощь своей новой родине. Бозли рассказывал ему, как тоскуют сказочные по Родным Землям, как многие из них поддерживают доктрину возвращенчества… Капитан Америка не собирался рассказывать об этом патриотичному Вулфу, но, кажется, для некоторых персонажей Америка уже становилась настоящей Родиной.

Им пришлось остановиться за квартал до Вудленда, дальше проехать было невозможно. Толпа запрудила улицу, а у подхода к мэрии глазам Стивена предстала эпичная картина. На ступенях Вудленда стояла вся верхушка Фейблтауна: Бозли Вулф, Белоснежка, Король Коль и несколько других персонажей, которых капитан опознавал только приблизительно. Среди них находился и Ганзель – как всегда затянутый в кожаное пальто, с чем-то, похожим на базуку, на плече. Роджерс сначала не заметил его отряда и удивился этому факту. Но потом едва заметное упорядоченное движение в толпе привлекло его внимание, и капитан заметил, как люди в черном со всех сторон быстро перемещались к серебристой колеснице, застывшей напротив мэрии.

В колеснице, конечно же, сидела Снежная королева, как всегда в белой шубке, и показно-равнодушно обтачивала ледяной пилкой аккуратные ноготки. За каретой столпился передовой отряд имперской армии, гоблины демонстрировали впечатляющие клыки окружавшей их все плотнее толпе жителей Фейблтауна, впрочем, у некоторых из них клыки были даже больше. Например, у саблезубого тигра, на которого капитан Америка посмотрел в немом изумлении. Похоже, это был тот самый тигр, от которого еле спаслась Дороти с друзьями. Кстати, не к месту подумал Стивен, было бы интересно познакомиться с Дороти…

Похоже, царило временное перемирие: Снежная королева готовила антураж для своего выступления. Роджерс не ошибся: девушка встала в колеснице, махнула рукой – и на площади перед мэрией воцарилась тишина.

– Возвращайся в Родные земли, лорд Ганзель, – пропел серебристый голосок. – Император дарует тебе прощение. Он понимает, что ты был околдован злокозненным магом. Тебе снова доверят отряд инквизиции и вернут титул…

Ганзель ответил не таким поставленным, сценическим голосом, и Стив не разобрал его глуховатый баритон. Но, судя по тому, как рассмеялись стоявшие с ним рядом сказочные герои, послал он Снежную королеву довольно остроумно.

– Ганзель! – повысила голос Луми. – Подумай, что ты делаешь! Ты принадлежишь Сказочным Королевствам! Здесь для тебя нет ничего родного…

И тут Стивен отчетливо понял: если Луми не получит сейчас своего инквизитора, Фейблтауну она его тоже не отдаст. Он начал пробиваться сквозь толпу причудливых существ к колеснице. Краем глаза он увидел, как рядом мелькнули ярко-рыжие волосы. На этот раз капитан Америка разобрал ответ Ганзеля:  
– Мой родной мир уничтожен, по нему промаршировали сапоги твоих солдат. Я долго надеялся, что сумею найти хотя бы его остатки, но я ошибался. Здесь для меня больше родного, чем в Сказочных королевствах. Но мир, которого нет у меня, нет и у вас. Родные Земли исчезли, осталась только Империя!

– Империя станет твой Родиной, лорд-инквизитор, ты ей нужен, – продолжала певуче заманивать Луми.

– Но она мне не нужна, – пожал плечами Ганзель.

Капитан Америка оценил расстояние до колесницы и в отчаянии понял, что не успевает, а упрямый инквизитор только что вырыл себе могилу. Так и оказалось.

– Тогда ты умрешь, – коротко и жестко провозгласила Луми.

И, похолодев, Роджерс увидел, как воздух сгустился над Ганзелем, образуя серебристые иглы. Слишком памятные капитану Америке по прошлому разу, когда даже щит не уберег его от их острых жал.

А у Ганзеля не было никакого щита.

Королева сделала короткое движение пальцами – и иглы полетели вниз. Роджерс прикрыл глаза, крикнув «нет!» в безысходности и ярости.

А когда он открыл их, то понял, что ошибался. Щит у Ганзеля был. Инквизитор оказался распростертым на ступенях, надежно укрытый телом Тора Одинсона. Вот только у самого Тора никакого укрытия не было, поэтому сейчас вокруг него расползалась огромная лужа, издалека казавшаяся Роджерсу багряной. Даже у асгардских богов была красная кровь.

Через секунду лорд Ганзель выбрался из-под него и присел рядом на корточки, обследуя того, кто спас его от неминуемой гибели.

– Нет! – сильные пальцы быстро пробежали по телу, по лицу Тора, пачкаясь в его крови. Смертоносные иглы, абсолютно острые и твердые, прошли сквозь его доспехи, как нож сквозь масло. Они вонзились прямо в сердце бога, большое открытое сердце, которое только что узнало настоящую любовь. И оно оказалось беззащитным перед злом.

Когда капитан Америка взлетел по ступеням мэрии, перед ним расступились, образовав широкий проход. К Тору и Ганзелю тоже не подходили. Роджерс аккуратно опустился на колени рядом с асгардцем, не обращая внимания на то, что костюм пачкался в свежей крови. Он прижал пальцы к шее Тора, отчаянно пытаясь нащупать пульс. Однако вены под холодеющей кожей застыли навечно.

Бог грома был мертв.

Стивен запрокинул голову, пытаясь удержать слезы, черт, солдаты не плачут. Его отвлек торжествующий хохот.

– Отлично, я даже не думала о такой удаче, – смеялась Луми. – Оказывается, и боги бывают смертными. Теперь нашего лорда-инквизитора в расход пустим.

– Не думаю, – упираясь стволом автомата в узкую спину в белой шубке, ровно сказала агент Черная вдова, внезапно возникшая сзади нее.

– Кто это там пищит? – Снежная королева попробовала эффектно, по-королевски развернуться, но получила такой четкий удар в челюсть, что немедленно слетела с колесницы и отправилась в плотный нокаут.

Капитан Америка почти безразлично смотрел, как застыли в непонимании боевые гоблины, не зная, что делать без предводительницы. В следующую же секунду на имперцев накинулись жители Фейблтауна, и вокруг колесницы закипел бой.

Он обернулся к мертвому телу своего друга. Лорда Ганзеля рядом уже не было: что ж, инквизитор, видимо, правильно рассчитал – какие могут быть чувства к трупу. Все понятно.

Капитан взял Тора за руку, всматриваясь в его спокойное лицо – на нем было написано удовлетворение от того, что он погибал, защищая любимого человека. Стивен вспомнил, как несколько месяцев назад рассказал ему про Пегги и свое пропущенное свидание. Бог грома тогда помолчал, потом положил руку ему на плечо и сказал:  
– Я понимаю твое горе, друг Стивен. Но ты был рядом с любимым человеком и выполнил свой долг, я думаю, в этом и есть счастье. На свете много боли, ее хватает каждому из нас. Нужно учиться принимать каждую боль, искать в ней ростки любви. Вспоминай о своей девушке только хорошее…

Роджерс чувствовал, как в нем растет новая боль от этой невосполнимой утраты. Вспоминать о Торе только хорошее было очень просто: сына Одина любили все. Сильный, дружелюбный, преданный и свободный, он не мог не нравится. Он с таким любопытством воспринимал особенности жизни в Мидгарде, так искренне любил этот мир, который принес ему гибель…

Он опять закинул голову, стаскивая маску с лица. Почему этого замечательного парня оплакивает только он, простой товарищ по оружию, почему с ним нет людей, которых он действительно любил… Роджерс почувствовал нарастающую злость на этого предателя Ганзеля. Какая там любовь, разве он вообще умеет чувствовать по-настоящему? Его спасли, пожертвовав жизнью, а он слинял, словно последний трус…

Внезапно рядом раздалось какое-то взвизгивание, и Стивен дернулся в сторону: рядом с ним на ступеньки приземлилась аккуратно одетая старушка в щегольской шляпке по моде тридцатых годов.

– Осторожней с дамой, грубиян! – провизжала она лорду Ганзелю, который и притащил ее сюда, весьма, надо сказать, бесцеремонно.

Стивен непонимающе смотрел на эту странную картину, отметив только, что толпа вокруг них расступилась еще шире, а некоторые персонажи просто поспешили уйти с явной паникой на лицах.

– Не возбухай, дама! – оборвал ее Ганзель. – Я тебе уже один раз отрубил голову и сделаю это снова, за мной не заржавеет.

Вот оно что! Тут уже Стивен с любопытством начал изучать старуху, принявшуюся наводить инспекцию своим нижним юбкам. Легендарная фрау Тотенкиндер. Не сказать, что она выглядела очень пугающе.

– Живую воду, быстро! – скомандовал Ганзель, вздергивая за шиворот старую ведьму. – Нет воды – нет долгой и счастливой старости. Есть вода – я никогда не обвиню тебя в черной магии.

– Нет у меня никакой живой воды! – завизжала старуха. – Это все легенды!

– Ложь! – прошипел Ганзель. – Я знаю, что каждая ведьма таскает с собой пузырек с живой водой. Так что давай ее сюда, – и он незаметным движением выхватил странного вида кинжал, который прижал к тощей старушечьей шее.

Старуха взвизгнула еще раз, затем залепетала:  
– Ладно-ладно, только не лей ее всю, на эти раны хватит пары капель, оставь мне, живая вода – это такая дорогая вещь, тебе в жизни столько не заработать…

– Воду! – скомандовал Ганзель, и дрожащая сморщенная ручонка отдала ему крохотный флакончик, выуженный из-под тех же юбок.

Инквизитор опустился на колени рядом с Тором, приподнял его голову руками и отвел окровавленную прядь волос с лица. При этом он так смотрел на бога грома, что Роджерс взял свои мысли по поводу предательства и бесчувственности назад и подумал, достанется ли ему когда-нибудь такой же взгляд…

Одной рукой Ганзель разомкнул губы Тору и начал по капле вливать жидкость из пузырька в рот. Старуха Тотенкиндер ястребом вилась над ним, наблюдая за действом.

– Хватит, хватит! – заныла она, хватая флакончик. – Смотри, уже действует!

И правда, многочисленные раны Тора начали затягиваться прямо на глазах. Ганзель моментально потерял интерес к пузырьку, сунув его в руки ведьме, которая сразу же исчезла в толпе. Секунда – и грудь в доспехах начала подниматься и опускаться, стоявшие вокруг сказочные персонажи дружно охнули.

Лежавший Тор приподнялся, захлопал светлыми ресницами, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Но вместо радостного приветствия при возвращении в мир живых получил резкий удар по челюсти.  
– Кто просил тебя спасать меня? – взбешенный лорд Ганзель шипел ему в лицо. На миг Одинсону показалось, что он вернулся в пыточные застенки. – Ты что, не понимаешь, какая разница между тобой и мной? Если я умру, мир ничего не потеряет. Но ему нельзя потерять такого смелого воина, умного, доброго человека, как ты!

– Говори, говори! – Тор улегся поудобнее, закинув руки за голову. Теперь на нем не осталось и следа от того, что произошло. – Ты мне так редко поешь дифирамбы…

Лорд Ганзель залился краской и снова врезал только что спасенному им богу:  
– Ты так и не понял ничего, что я тебе говорю!

Тот перехватил его руку, дернул на себя и сказал в расширившиеся глаза:  
– Я знал, что ты меня спасешь!

Затем, обхватив Ганзеля рукой за спину, опрокинул его на себя и притянул в поцелуй, держа за коротко стриженый затылок и не позволяя вырваться. Впрочем, бывший лорд-инквизитор об этом и не помышлял. Стивен Роджерс деликатно отвернулся, вспомнив о сражении вокруг колесницы. Но оно уже было закончено: пленных гоблинов и Луми уже вели к Бозли.

***

– Что будет с Луми? – поинтересовалась Наташа, окидывая любопытствующим взглядом стройную фигуру предводительницы армии Врага. Та сморщила носик, заносчиво вздернула подбородок и отвернулась.

– Ее предадут суду, – кровожадно оскалился Бозли. – К сожалению, к смертной казни ее приговаривать бесполезно, слишком многие люди помнят о ней. Но я уверен, что Бела придумает ей адекватное наказание.

– А Ганзеля вы не будете судить? – встревоженно спросила Романофф. Она ощущала странное чувство по отношению к инквизитору. Слишком он был похож на ее любимого парня, чтобы позволить сделать с ним что-то плохое.

Бозли покачал головой:  
– Лорд Ганзель подписал договор. Теперь он гражданин Фейблтауна, и автоматически подпал под амнистию. Поскольку у него человеческий облик, он может жить, где угодно, даже в вашем мире.

– Человеческий облик, – Наташа вздрогнула, – ну и формулировочки у вас.

Бозли усмехнулся, затем глянул в сторону:  
– Ну, а теперь вы думайте, как вам поступать с лордом Ганзелем.

Наташа обернулась: к Мстителям подходил Тор, держа руку на плече инквизитора, который выглядел не слишком пристойно с распухшими от поцелуев губами и шалыми глазами.

Она первая подошла к лорду Ганзелю и обняла его, поцеловав в щеку и даже ощутив иррациональную ревность по поводу того, что эта копия ее мужчины принадлежит другому. Затем Ганзель обменялся рукопожатиями со Старком, Роджерсом и Беннером, стыдливо кутавшимся в одеяло – один из гоблинов все-таки вывел его из себя. Затем он оказался рядом с Бартоном.

Между Ганзелем и Хоукаем повисло напряженное молчание. Его прервал Соколиный глаз: он шагнул вперед и с размаха обнял охотника на ведьм. Тот неловко обнял его в ответ и быстро отпрянул к Тору.

Отойдя от Ганзеля, Клинт вполголоса сказал Наташе:  
– Конечно, этот парень не умеет держать язык за зубами. Но, в конце концов, он избавил меня от необходимости раздвигать ноги перед Тором, – и заработал звонкую затрещину от Черной вдовы.

– Так что, – влез как всегда несдержанный Старк с вопросом. – Лорд-инквизитор будет инквизировать нашего асгардца? Как ни поверни, а Тор получается магом.

И все затихли, глядя на парочку. Они тоже обратили взгляды друг на друга.

– Я использую магию, – напряженно произнес Тор. – Черт его знает, темная она или светлая. Если ты хочешь, я откажусь от нее навсегда. Главное, чтобы ты был рядом со мной.

– Я ненавижу магию, – эхом откликнулся Ганзель. – И темную, и светлую. И мне все равно, какую ты будешь использовать, если ты будешь рядом со мной.

– Аминь, – произнес Тони Старк в комм, – давно я не слышал такой душещипательной свадебной клятвы.


	15. Эпилог. На полигоне

Наташа нашла Бартона на тренировочном полигоне – тот стоял в тени одного из объектов, наблюдая, как Тор сшибает своим огромным молотом расставленные на поле препятствия.

Понятно, что они не были проблемой для бога молний – тот просто развлекался. Или даже развлекал: рядом с ним стоял Ганзель, посмеивавшийся при каждом удачном попадании. Тор оглядывался на него и поддерживал раскатистым хохотом. Сейчас это был весьма довольный жизнью бог.

Ганзель был без привычного кожаного плаща, но в старомодной белой рубахе с пышными манжетами, прямо романтический принц. Облегающие брюки подчеркивали стройную талию, такую же, как у Клинта. Который, кстати, уже заметил Наташу.

– Что, нравится то, что ты видишь? – с усмешкой спросил он девушку.

– Вполне, – пожала она плечами. – Было бы странно иначе. Ганзель – вылитый ты.

Она с долей ревности следила за тем, как собственнически Тор приобнял своего спутника за плечи. Тот в ответ перехватил кисть его руки своей ладонью. На левом запястье Ганзеля по-прежнему красовались массивные часы на широком браслете, но уже как простое украшение. Однажды Тор заявился в лабораторию Беннера и начал слишком усиленно интересоваться фармакологическими изысканиями. Пытаясь спасти свои драгоценные эксперименты от полного уничтожения, Брюс пообещал асгардцу «придумать лекарство от сахарной болезни», то есть, от диабета – тот напрочь отказывался понимать, что человечество бьется над этой проблемой не первое столетие. Однако к Брюсу присоединился азартный Тони, двое ученых создали экспериментальное лекарство, которое через один-два года доработки можно было начать испытывать на добровольцах, и тщеславный Старк уже поставил галочку в своем плане напротив пункта «получить Нобелевскую премию».

А потом в лабораторию наведалась очень неожиданная гостья в изысканном наряде, оказавшаяся матерью Тора. Какие там изыскания и эксперименты! Раз – и лекарство кардинально меняет цвет. Два – и никакого сахарного диабета у Ганзеля словно и не бывало. Правда, для массового производства на Земле такой способ был бесполезен. Но Тор эгоистично решил, что, спасши любимого человека от болезни, он излечил весь Мидгард.

Наташа улыбнулась: с момента битвы за Фейблтаун прошло почти полгода, но за это время бог грома почти прописался в Вудленде – мэрии Фэйблтауна, где Ганзель стал помощником шерифа. Вулф сказал ей по секрету, что сказочные герои легко приняли в «свои» мифического персонажа. Потому что посчитали все произошедшее между Тором и Ганзелем сказочной любовью. Именно так и никак иначе.

Перед глазами опять встало окровавленное тело светловолосого гиганта, распростертое на земле. Они все тогда отчаялись, все – кроме Ганзеля. Вот когда она до конца поверила в сказку.

Тор наконец разнес весь тренировочный полигон, на котором муштровали новичков Щ.И.Т.а.

– Фьюри завтра хватит удар, – прокомментировал это Бартон.

Тор тем временем направился к выходу, радостно разглагольствуя, как им с Ганзелем сейчас следует провести время. У ворот он остановился и в нетерпении оглянулся на бывшего инквизитора.

– Эй, ты что-то забыл! – с этими словами лорд Ганзель схватил Мьельнир и побежал за Тором. Легко схватил, так, словно это был обычный молоток, а не грозное оружие. В полном изумлении Бартон обернулся к Наташе, но та только слегка повела бровью:  
– Сиф говорит, это в порядке вещей: оружие признает не только владельца, но и его возлюбленного.

– О да, я так и понял, это настоящая любовь, до гроба, – съязвил Клинт.

– А ведь ты немного жалеешь, – протянула Наташа, изучая своего мужчину.

– Жалею? Чушь, – ненатурально рассмеялся Бартон и притянул девушку к себе за плечи.

Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее точеные губы, и то, что при этом мелькнуло в его глазах, никто бы не осмелился назвать сожалением. Никто живой уж точно.


End file.
